Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Adronia Brown's family moves next door to Harry Potter as her father is supposed to protect him once he's gotten into his school years until he is no longer a minor. She's not happy about moving away from her friends, but it turns out to be a positive thing for Harry.
1. The Move

_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my OC Adronia Brown. Please review, favorite and follow. Much appreciated. :D_

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

I am not happy about the fact that we are moving to England. Why should we move to boring old England. Father says that this has to do with the fact that the Ministry needs ambasadorialship and they asked that he look after some sort of famous celebrity for them, without the person knowing that they are being watched.

I have to say, I dislike the idea that I am leaving my friends. Then again, better that they don't call me a freak, since I happen to know that Mother and Father wasn't very open about their wizardryship when it came to everything that went down. I just know that I want to stay, cause everyone else will think I'm a freak once I move there.

Yes, here they can put up with me moving things with my mind and me forgetting that my hair changes color. Actually, I wish that was what was going on with me. Truth of the matter is, the only magical ability I've ever show was for my homework assignments for the teach that happens to laugh at the idea of even the slightest crease. They get bent right back into shape.

Anyways, we are moving to England, and do we get to go on this cool knight bust thingy I keep hearing about. Wait, it is the knight bus. Anyways, apparently, it can't go on the water, so I'm stuck taking the blasted portkey. I dislike the popping feeling that occurs in my stomach. Anyways, we're moving to privet drive.

Arriving there, I come to find that we have the rudest, most snottiest neighbors I have ever, if ever seen. Petunia lady thinks she is all that and likes spreading horrid gossip about the other ladies. She's a bitch if I ever seen one. And her son, he's a fat little pig, but he is only eleven years old. I want to poke him in the belly to see if he squeals.

Anyways, the father wasn't home, but the cousin that lives with them was. My gosh, he is so cute and I have to say I want to marry him when I get older. I love his eyes and I think this is love at first site. Anywhos, I am off to see if I can't find someone to set up my television so I can watch MTV as soon as possible. Can't live without it.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>


	2. The Neighbor

_Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith_

So, I am not at all happy with this move. I try to walk the neighborhood streets, only to find that my new home is not anywhere near a mall. Instead, we have this stupid, ugly playground near our house. Come on people, we happen to have a sophisticated society these days where people have started building everything you need within a short distance. Apparently not here.

So, I have to go and sit on the swings, watching the blazing stupid sun beat down on my head. You know what I want. To kick piggies little but. I think that would be fun to do. I know that what I don't want to see is him dancing in his underwear. How can a mother ever let their kid get that unreasonably fat?

Well, I honestly don't know. I might as well be writing a journal at this point about how much I don't like fatty, fat kids who I see stuffing their mouths like nobodies business in an attempt to show how much of a greedy guts they are. I think it is about time I stop lavishing on greedy guts Dursley, because thinking about him was just depressing.

**.**

Harry had been sitting outside, moping about his life when the new neighbors moved in. He happened to dislike the idea that there would be one more person in the neighborhood who would dislike him, as his aunt's mouth would flabber all about how she was forced to take him in, simply because leaving him at that orphanage wasn't prudent.

As he sat on the steps of the house, the moving van pulled up and a mother, father and daughter got out, of which he happened to dislike the fact that the mother looked like a mirror of Aunt Petunia., except with more class. He also disliked the fact that the man looked like the male Dursley's, except he was muscular instead of fat.

Petunia rushed over to introduce herself to the neighbors, carrying a plate of... something. Harry likely made it at some point for a snack for Dudley and boy was his cousin going to dislike the fact that his treats were being given away. He smiled at the idea of Dudley running after the plate, only to find himself bowled over.

He blinked a couple of times noting that Dudley was in fact chasing after his mother, whining about the snacks. He picked up his glasses, finding the nose broken again and held one up to his eye, kind of like he was an English gentleman like Rudyard Kipling. The woman had reacted well to Petunia, but Harry had to laugh when Dudley caused the woman to become squeamish.

At that, he bent his head down, wondering why he was stuck with a life like this, wondering what life would have been like if he had lived with his parents. He took a deep breath, and then snorted out of his nostrils. From the way Petunia talked, his mother was a down right bitch. He wanted to have a normal life, truth be told.

However, this was when a girl got out of the car and he blinked a couple of times. She was prim and proper like her mother, but she seemed to lack... the gossipy attitude that Petunia had. Not to mention she seemed to have a punk ass attitude about her. He then took a deep sigh. "_Don't think about her being your eventual wife daydream like you do with the other girls at school.. though this one is worse. She is beyond your measure._"

At that, he got up and went into the house, not noticing that the girl was watching him, and making her livid disgust and Dudley clear.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>


	3. Bully Nap

**_Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith_**

* * *

><p>Frustration boiled over in Harry's mind. Dudley was sitting at the kitchen table, watching television and snorting through his fatty nose, the noise grating down Harry's back. The boy also every so often stuffed his face with a cookie, the crumbs falling down his cheeks. It wasn't as if Harry was needed, since it was the weekend.<p>

Thus, he sneaked out of the house and headed towards the park. Private Drive was boring. This mean that he had nothing to do, except go and hang around the park, and even that was Dudley's territory. There was no mark, there were no shops. There wasn't even a movie theater. Then again, he had his doubts that the Dursley's would let him do any of that.

Stepping into the park, he became squeamish upon seeing the girl next door sitting on the swing, simply sitting there. Instead of going over to her, he headed over to a deadish tree and sat down under it, not at all happy that she was just there. She, despite not seeming like a gossiper, he couldn't guarantee that Dudley wouldn't turn her to his side like he did the other kids, what with his bullying.

He stayed there, who knows how long. The sun though was beginning to set on the horizon and he wasn't happy with the fact that he would be needing to go home and cook dinner for the entire family. It was becoming harder and harder, since Dudley wanted more and more food. If he didn't cook enough, he wouldn't get enough himself. Then again, when did he.

He was about to stand up and head home, when Dudley approached the park with his friends. He decided to hang back, as taping up his glasses again in one day just didn't seem right. He simply stood up, trying to hide in the shadows, but somehow, how he didn't know, Dudley knew where he was. And thus the bigger boys came over.

"It's the Poopie Potter." His cousin coed.

"What do you want Dudley?" Harry asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I punching bag." Dudley stated, and at that, his fist went flying, slamming into Harry's face.

.

I sat on the swing watching the day go buy, bored out of my mind. As I said, I was trying to forget lavishing my mind on that stupid pig Dursley. To me, it is the most depressing thing in the world. However, as I tried to _stop _thinking about him, suddenly who happens to show up. Well, the fat, fat piggy pig.

At first I didn't think anything of it, but then he walked over to where that boy was. You know, the one decent looking one in the family, whom I hadn't noticed until his fat, lazy cousin walked over. Well, perhaps not lazy, 'cause he did in fact go and punch the smaller boy in the face, good and hard causing the skinny cousin's glasses to fall off onto the ground.

At that, I had enough and I got up and stormed over to them, my voice bristling. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"None of your business fatty." The boy spat out.

"Fatty? Have you taken a good look at yourself." My lips snapped out the words.

"I'm just big boned. You're fat because you have no boobs and no figure." The boy stated.

And that is when I lost it. No, nothing magical happened, though honestly I wish it had. 'cause then the Ministry would be down on our asses and would have hauled the one boy off for being a bully, right? Or something like that, where he loses his memories. Well, I instead turned to kicking and punching. There was one hit in the face, and then a good hard kick in the ass as he ran crying to his mother.

And at that, I turned to the boy. "You all right?"

"You aren't very smart, are you?" The boy stood up, dusting himself off and looking at his glasses, rather miffed that his glasses were in pieces. It was then that I wished I had a wand already, but truth of the matter is, I would have gotten in trouble for using it then. While it would be funny to see Dursley fatso running around going duh, it wouldn't for that guy.

"Look, I saved your ass dummy!" I snapped out. I don't care that this guy is kinda cute. Most people would be happy that the bully got chased away.

"You know he's my cousin, right?" The boy shook his head at me.

"So? I can just beat him up again if you need me too, right?" I mean, that is a duh situation.

"No. See, he's going to make your life miserable. It would have been better that you don't associate with me after this. He has his ways. Always has." And with that, he walked off. Damn though, I don't know his name.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>


	4. Dinner

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

When I got home, I could hear the Dursley kid crying his head off too his mother, wailing about how the good hard kick in the but hurt. More like he was upset that he got his but kicked in front of a bunch of students. I mean, I didn't kick him that hard. Well, maybe I did. Thing was, my mother was standing outside, looking at the house as if it was strange.

"What happened?" she asked, her cheeks puffing out with frustration.

"I kicked his but because he punched his cousin." I stated, heading inside.

"Why was he punching his cousin?" The blond haired woman shook her head.

"How should I know?" At that, I headed up the stairs and hurried to my room, which had been unpacked since I had been out. That is the luck of having the ability to use magic. Everything like this is easy as pea. Though, to be honest, the way mom and dad decorated my room left a lot to be desired, 'cause I hate pink. I like black and blue when it comes to colors.

Unless of course I have to look at the fat piggy kids bare, black and blue bottom. All right, so I had kicked him that hard. I dislike his attitude and think he should go on a diet. I flop down on the bed and then hear from downstairs a commotion. I step down the stairs and peek around the bend and see mother arguing with that Dursley lady.

For some reason, that lady saw me and poked her pointed nose at me. "That daughter of yours, she kicked by son! She is a delinquent!"

"Sure she is. That is nice of you to say that when my daughter says that your son punched your nephew in the face." My mother narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The next door neighbor snapped out.

"Well, I happen to know my daughter a whole lot better then you know your son!" My mother was going fast on the words she spilled out. "Look how overweight your child is! Look how underweight your nephew is! The boy will happen to have a heart attack and your nephew will starve to death. Get out of my house!"

I grinned as the snotty lady turned on her heals and headed back towards her own house. When the door closed, my mother glanced up. "Dinner is ready and on the table."

At that, I walked down and sat down at the table, looking at the dinner. I quickly decided I wasn't going to eat any of it, as my mothers cooking looked like crud. I would sneak down later and grab some snacks from the cupboard. "Why did we have to move again?"

"Because, my job required it." The man smiled at me.

"Yes. But why do you have to watch some posh star for the ministry of Britain." I closed my eyes.

"Because, I'm British, your mother is American. I left the country under a trade program." The man smiled at me. The man I called father.

"Yes... but the truth of the matter is, all stars are snobs." I sighed. "Even the adults."

"This person isn't a star, but a hero." My mother smiled, eating some of the disgusting food she made. I would like to see Mr. Piggy to try and eat this stuff. "Eat."

And honestly, I think not. I watch a they speak. "Well, this person isn't an adult and will be going to school with you at Hogwarts next year."

"You really didn't convince me." I stated, accidentally taking a bite. I won't be eating the rest. "Can I go upstairs. I really am not happy with you guys forcing me to move. You didn't even consider my feelings, did you?" And with that, I got up and headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>


	5. School

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

Can I tell you that I hate school? I find school to be completely useless. I am of a Wizarding family for crying out loud, so why do I need to attend this stupid Muggle school. Not that Muggles are stupid, more along the lines of I much prefer the Magical world where you don't have to worry about microwaves exploding on you. I honestly think we've gone through four or five since I was little.

I found myself introduced to my new class, stuck wearing a stark uniform. First think I noticed was the rotund piggy picking his nose as he stared at me, his eyes narrowed on a whim. He disliked the fact that I had given him a beating the other day and looked like he wished to make my life miserable for it. As freakin if.

I also noticed his cousin, sitting all the way in the back, an empty chair behind him. The teacher glanced up. "Why don't you sit behind Harry Potter?"

At that, I let out a deep sigh and hurried back to the seat as the black haired boy with glasses raised his hand. "So your name is Harry then?"

At that, a girl leaned over and whispered into my ear. "Don't associate with Dudley's cousin."

"Why not?" I asked, watching as she continued to lean over, her stupid lip gloss glistening as she did so.

"Because, Dudley will make your life miserable if you do so." The girl stated on a whim, wanting to back away from the trouble after she said this. Glancing forward, I could see Dudley glaring back at me, his eyes narrowing big time. So what if he wanted to do something, nothing I couldn't handle.

Harry got up to head to the cafeteria when Dudley happened to push into him. "Give me your lunch money."

"I need to eat something too." Potter piped up as the other students muttered about the guy wanting to take his food stuff.

"I'm a growing boy. You're a midget." Dudley commented.

"No, you are just fat and could use to lose some weight." The girl piped up. Adronia held her hands on her hips looking at Dudley defiantly. "Stop picking on your cousin. Aren't you supposed to be family?"

"My cousin is a freak. So what if I pick on him?" Dudley snapped out.

"Yeah... Potter's hair grew back in one day..." One boy shrunk back.

"And he's got that hideous scar from some sort of car crash."

"His parents were strange folk."

"So?" Adriana folded my arms across my chest. "Honestly, you people need to grow up."

"Come on Potter, give me your lunch money." Dudely stated, choosing to ignore the girl.

"Remember what I did yesterday?"

"So? I bet your mum grounded you for it!"

"No, she didn't. She didn't believe your mother, who was rather quick to believe your story." At that, Adriana grabbed Harry's hand and then dragged him from the room. "I need someone to show me where the cafeteria is and before this fatso comes and scarfs all the food there and leaves nothing for anyone else."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>


	6. Lunch Trap

_Author's note – I just got over five hundred hits for my story. Thank you everybody! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith<strong>_

Anyone ever tell you that school lunches taste like cardboard? Well, I tell you that for this school, it was right on target. The stuff that you would actually call a decent meal happened to be horrible to taste, and the stuff that was junk food simply delicious. Well, I simply decided not to eat at all, because the food sucked.

Harry though, he ate everything, not that I blame him, considering how malnourished he looked. How come the teachers didn't report this? 'Cause to me it looks like a case of child abuse, doesn't it. Ignoring that, I could have lived with the fact that adults are morons. Not. Why is it that the children are so much smarter then the adults? I'll give it to them...

Suddenly, I found myself interrupted by fat piggy coming over. He snorted through his nose. "Harry... give me your food now."

"He doesn't have to." I stated firmly. "Do you want me to kick your but again like I did yesterday?"

"You wouldn't dare, 'cause your in front of everyone." He said this likely from his own moves of not doing things in front of adults.

"Try me. When violence is justified, one goes for it." This caused me to roll my eyes at the boy. I mean, come on people... it goes without saying that those who fight for justice are veneration and treated with a great deal of respect, right?

At that, he reached out and grabbed Harry's plate. This caused me to stand up and I did a roundhouse kick to his behind, sending him smack into Harry's food. Big woopty oops, but I honestly don't care. I am serving justice to someone who belittles those weaker then themselves. At that point, everyone in the cafeteria was simply staring.

Then, Dudley butt stood up, tears welling in his eyes. "You are a bitch. I didn't do nothin' wrong. You bitch."

"You're the bitch, because you act like a sissy girl, rather then a male. Go running home to your mom and cower." At this point, a whole bunch of cheers erupted from the cafeteria and the fatso turned and ran off, bawling his head off. I honestly don't think he was bright. One of the teachers approached me, her lips pushed together.

"What do you think you're doing?" This caused me to look at her. How can she be a teacher if she is this stupid.

Harry was hungry. Very, very hungry due to the fact that his Aunt and Uncle didn't feed him enough. He gobbled down the food, knowing that Dudley may very well try again to get his food. And he did, only to have Adronia kick him hard in the butt again. He honestly wished that she could have done multiple stuff to the guy, but truth of the matter was, he honestly knew that his fat cousin would run off quickly.

The teacher began to let in on Adriana and he found the need to speak up. "Dudley was trying to take my food."

"And you should have just given it to him." The teacher snapped out.

"So, you tolerate bullying at this school. My parents will be so thrilled to here that, that I think they will launch a complaint about your school. I am so sure that they would love to do that." Adriana watched them as the teacher blinked a couple of times.

"Yes... your right." She then walked off in a daze, like Harry had never seen before. He felt a smirk spreading across his face. However, his stomach grumbled and he remembered he still ended up with no food at all. Frustration spread across his face then.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note –<strong> exnavybrat89 <strong>wanted to see Dudley be beat up again, so here you go! I made a forum so people can discuss my stories! Anyways, please review :D_


	7. Next Door

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

Anyways, I got home from school and I told my ma about the whole incident and she became livid for some odd reason. She grabbed me roughly by the shoulder and dragged me over to the neighbors house, a rather pissed off look on her face. I was not at all happy with this, because the other day, she happened to say that it was all right to beat up Dudely for picking on his cousin.

"Mom. I didn't do anything magical." I stated, trying to pull away.

"I know you didn't." She stated as she wrapped on the door, her face twisted up.

"And he was picking on his cousin." At that, he let out a deep sigh. Mom can be off the deep ends at times and this time I got an answer.

The door swung open and Petunia opened the door. "Have you brought your daughter over here to apologize to Dudlems?"

"I have indeed not." This caused me to glance up at my mother. "I am here to discuss the fact that you are leveling abuse on your nephew.

At that, the Dursley lady paled. "Look, this is none of your business."

"Starving a child like that while feeding another is reportable to the social services and can get that child removed from the home." My mother continued. For some reason though, that Petunia lady didn't respond.

"No one has done so in the past." The woman stated.

"No one has tried going against your prick little attitude. They fear that you'll spread gossip about them through the neighborhood, causing problems for everyone around you. You are completely self-centered."

"I am not." Petunia wrinkled up her nose.

"There is no reason to treat a child with such a level of disrespect. What has he done to deserve such a thing?" My mother narrowed her eyes.

"Plenty. Simply being born." The woman snapped out.

"Then the same can be said about your son."

"Excuse me?" The blond lady snapped out the words, spitting as she did so.

"Your son is a bully who has been taught that it is all right to pick on anyone and everyone. The allowance of disrespect towards your nephew causes him to disrespect the other children around him. The only friends he has hang out with him because they don't want to be bullied themselves."

"You've only been here one day!"

"One day is enough to know the truth." My mother stated, at which Petunia paled.

"How could you know _that _about Harry?" The woman stated.

At that, there was a pause from my mother. "So it is _that _which causes you to mistreat your nephew, is it not?"

"Leave. If you are of _that _sort..." The woman paled even more.

"You mean of the Wizarding community?" My mother snapped out, her face livid.

"Shush! Don't use those words." Petunia paled, then paused. "Why don't you come in... as I think we have things we need to discuss."

"Most definitely." Mother stated. "My husband will be joining us too, as we had been planning on speaking with you eventually."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>


	8. Racist

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

I sat down next to my mother as Petunia bustled about the kitchen. They had... a rather rich looking place. You would think that all of the places, having looked the same on the outside, would actually look the same on the inside too. But they seemed to have done quite a few additions to their house to make them seemed more reined.

"Isn't it true that when someone's house is so nice and pristine, they are hiding something." At that, the blond woman looked at me, making a rather large gulping sound.

"We aren't hiding anything. That brat daughter of yours..." The female held a plate close to her chest.

"Compared to your son, she is quite charming." My mother muttered.

"Well... my husband should be home soon." Petunia muttered. It was at this point that Mr. Dursley did in fact come through the door.

Glancing at us, he then turned to his wife. "The neighbors are here because."

"Apparently they are..." The female paled.

"Are what?" The man blinked a couple of times.

"You know... _that_..." Petunia took a deep breath. "_thing _we don't like talking about."

At that, my father knocked on the front door of the house and when no one would let him in, due to them having this shell shocked look on his face. He walked in and piped up. "I honestly had planed on talking about this to the two of you later on, but this is as good of a time as any."

"I want all three of you out of my house." Mr. Dursley blurted out.

"What ever for?" Mother asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Because you are... you are..."

"Of the Wizarding community?" My father brought up.

"Yes..." Petunia blinked a couple of times. "We need... to... apparently... discuss some things."

"We do not. Get out of my house before I call the police."

"Only to have me go and have their memories wiped. Goodness knows that you can't get rid of us that easily."

"You are all freaks." The man blurted out, causing me to blink.

"You are raciest." I stated flat out. "What have we ever done to harm any of you? What is the difference too between you using advanced technology, and us using other methods to do the same thing." At this, they simply stared.

Harry found a rather miffed Dudley at the playground and found himself suddenly running from the boy. Adronia had not made his life any easier, but in fact had made it even harder. He ran into the house, just in time to see her family speaking with his... Uncle and Aunt. They were biologically family, but he didn't think of them that way.

"You are all freaks." Vernon blurted out.

"You are raciest." Adronia stated, then the girl muttered some sort of garbage about technology and other means. It was then that Dudley crashed into the back of his cousin, causing them to crash into the ground.

"You!" Dudley blurted out. He then stood up and turned to his mother, his fat face contorting from the fact that he disliked the fact that his mother was letting the girl who hit him into the house. "What is she doing here?"

"We are going to be discussing the fact that..." Vernon suddenly paused.

"That Harry is of a Wizarding family and is thus going to be going to a Wizarding school with our daughter later this year?" Adronia's father spoke up, causing both boys to blink.

"Excuse me... but... there is nothing special about me." Harry muttered.

"What is this wizard stuff. Magic isn't real." Dudley muttered.

At that, the female raised an eyebrow, then flicked her wand, transferring Dudley into a pig, which caused Adronia to suddenly bust out laughing. "Serves him right, the pig." However, the mother quickly changed him back. "Couldn't he have stayed that way?"

"You... don't use that garbage in my house!" Vernon snapped out.

Dudley coward suddenly behind Harry, his face paled. If he had been closer to his parents, they would have been the ones he would have hid behind. Harry spoke up. "So, I would be able to do... stuff like that?"

"Yes... but not until later years."

"I won't have it!" Petunia blurted out. "She kept changing things into the most hideous of creatures!"

"Yes, well... Lily was that way..." My mother sighed. "She wasn't a bad person and she did speak fondly of you, though I have to wonder why when you come across as an absolute prude. Does it have to do with some sort of jealousy?"

"Jealousy?" Vernon stated. "It has to do with the fact that you are freaks!"

"Well, there was a chance that your son could have been a Wizard too, but then again... he shows the same lack of magic talent his mother does, so as he isn't able to use magic, he won't be able to go to the school."

"But I want to learn how to do that stuff." Dudley muttered. "I wanna go to that school. If Harry does, then I can too!" It was then, that a light explouded.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>


	9. Pig Headed

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

I honestly couldn't believe that Harry's family was the way that they were. I mean, raciest is being raciest and I couldn't help but blurt out what I did about Mr. Dursley. I hate the man and I get why fatso is the way that he is. I mean, come on people. Couldn't you get any more clues with the fact that they were both fat and overly well fed, but the other male in the family was not?

Anyways, fatso for some reason got it into his head that he should go to Hogwarts too. And I mean, he started bawling his head off and throwing a tantrum. That is when the lights burst. At that, Petunia turned towards Harry and snapped out harsh words. "Go to your room, Harry! I don't need this!"

"I didn't do anything." The boy stated. To my surprise, his room was under the cupboard, which caused my mother to fly into a raging fit over Dudley, who was still screaming his head off about how he wanted to be going to our school. Look, you just don't deserve it, you obnoxious brat.

My mother finally glanced at Dudley as another light went off. "Don't be surprised if you get a second letter."

At that, Petunia paled. "We'll start treating Harry right. There is no need for a second letter."

"My daughter is right. You are raciest." My father spoke up. "We need to discuss why we came here. We moved next door to your family for a reason."

"Because my nephew is a troubled child?" Vernon. "Go ahead and take him away."

"You two don't know how famous that boy is in the Wizarding world?" My father shook his head. "He's the only child to..."

"Wait. Dudley. Look, I'll bring you a nice big treat if you'll go to your room." Petunia stated.

At that, fatso smiled, then stormed up the stairs to get to the room he stayed in. My mother and father glared at her before he continued. "He is the only person to have survived the killing curse."

"So?" Vernon snapped out. "The Wizarding world has nothing to do with the our world."

"Even if I were to tell you that this was against Lord Voldomort who wished to enslave all Muggle kind, your kind and make your lives miserable? If your nephew hadn't survived that night and Voldemort instead died, then you three, your lives would not be anywhere near as cozy as they are now. You owe him, as do all the people around you."

At this, I paused suddenly. "Wait, are you telling me that Harry Potter is the famous person that you've come to protect?"

"And unfortunately, his family. I mean, this is the year he is supposed to start school. His supporters are going to try and get him to... well, die." My father stated.

"Voldemort's that is, are going to try and kill the boy and his family, whether he lives with you are not." My mother sighed. Vernon's face turned a livid red.

"Harry doesn't act famous." I stated, frowning at this. "No, he's just one major nerd."

"That... that..." Petunia paused for a few minutes. "I wanted to raise him as if he was a normal child and not tell him about the Wizarding world."

"Yes, well... you did a good job of ostracizing him so that he felt he didn't belong because you are all a bunch of pig headed racists." I spoke up, causing my parents to glare at me. Not that I really cared. "I don't get any of this. This is boring."

"Well, we best be leaving. You are going to have to tell the boy the truth and I suggest not acting like such morons." My father stated, tipping his hat at them.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note – I have a forum for requests now and a poll on my profile. Please review. :D<em>


	10. Upstairs

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

Harry sat in his closet, not at all happy with his life, but then who can blame him. His parents it turned out hadn't died in a car crash like his aunt and uncle liked telling him they did. Why would they lie? Then again, it felt like the entire house was trying to ostracize him because he never felt like he belonged.

Magic possibly explained all the weird things that had been happening to him, like the lights suddenly flickering. He stared up at the ceiling and narrowed his eyes, wanting to get away from it all. "_At least from what I hear, Dudley is supposed to be going to that really rich school which I won't be allowed to go to. I'll have freedom for once. I'll likely go to the local school, since they don't want to pay for boarding._"

He could hear his uncle and aunt arguing, and suddenly he heard his uncle pounding on the door. "Get your stuff."

"Are you going to be kicking me out of the house?" Harry blinked a couple of times.

"Do you think that we would be that stupid?" the man grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up the stairs and flung him into Dudley's secondary room. "Here is your new room, enjoy."

Harry blinked a couple of times as the door slammed behind him. He dropped his blanket on the old bed and then sat down, completely surprised as he looked around the dusty room filled with broken junk.

The quiet didn't last long though, because Dudley came storming into the room. "Get out of my room!"

Potter simply looked at his cousin. "Your dad stuck me in here. Go and talk to him."

At that, Dudley stormed down the stairs and he suddenly saw the lights flicker as Dudley began to throw a tantrum about the whole thing. Harry fell back to the bed. "How is it that I'm the one who is supposed to be magical? This can't be because of what I am doing?"

However, his uncle soon was banging on the ceiling with a broom, telling him to calm down his freakishness. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>


	11. Birthday Stink

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

Petunia and her husband felt they had to bring some sort of control to the situation, find some way to pacify the situation with the Brown family. They sat at the table after promising their son a brand new bicycle for their son in exchange for the room. That had been the first decision of rectifying the fact that they seriously came across as abusers.

"We have to find some way to make them think that we aren't... horrible guardians. They might do something, simply horrible to all of us." Petunia stated firmly.

"Invite the girl to Dudley's birthday party," Vernon snapped out.

"We don't have room in the car, do we?" The female became angty.

"We'll make a room for all three," the man snapped again.

"All three? You mean Dudley can't bring his friend like he wanted too?" Petunia let out a deep breath.

"Fine, make it all four."

**M**

I found out from mother that I had been invited to go to the fatso's birthday party. I honestly don't want to go, because that buffoon is a moron. I'll get to see Harry though, but I honestly don't think that the entire trip is worth going, because that also means I am supposed to get fatso a gift. So, I got him one. I don't care if he likes it, but truth of the matter is, I doubt he'll get the joke.

I got up that morning and found a nice, stark white dress laid out for me and I found myself wrinkling up my nose. I stormed downstairs and pointed to the frilly, lacy object. "_Why _am I having to wear a dress? Because seriously, this doesn't go."

"Young ladies dress in their finest when they go to any sort of part here in Great Britain," the woman stated, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Woman, what century are you from!" At that, I stormed into my room and pulled the dress on. And that was when one of those weird things happened. The colors became tie died and I walked out. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't like the dress."

She glared at my _new _dress and the fact it no longer had white lace on the edges. It more looked like a pair of overalls with a white shirt. A tie died white shirt. "Where did you put your dress?"

"How should I know? It isn't as if I have control over this." I stepped out of the door and grabbed my package and walked over to the Dursley family and knocked on the door. I was rather pissed off, truth be told, with the fact that I was being made to go to this stupid party. I flung the gift into the big pile of presents, thinking about how spoiled this fatso was.

One of this friends came to and made a comment about me having no breasts, of which then I threatened to punch him in the face. That kid, the fatso then proceeded to unwrap his gifts and then, after finding that his parents only got his so many and it wasn't more then the year before, he began to throw a tantrum. He actually counted before he unwrapped. Not that his counting skills were that great, which is the real reason why the count was off.

Well, eventually he got to my gift and opened it up. He opened it up and dumped out the whoopee cushion. "Cool."

The dumb ass didn't realize that I was calling him a name, a windbag and a fart face, but then... he wasn't very bright. That made the gift so wonderful. Harry was busy prepping the birthday cake in the background and string bean lady asked where the gift came from. Dudley's friend suddenly chuckled and lied. "I brought it."

Well, we then went and piled into the car, after watching the stupid fatso stuff his face full with most of the cake. We squeezed into the back and I unfortunately had to be stuck between fatso and the door. Then again, he took up most of the back seat and was in a need of a diet. There was a sudden smell like rotten eggs. Yes... he definitely needs to go on a diet. I was so glad that they rolled down the windows, but it really didn't help.

* * *

><p><em>Please review.<em>


	12. Zootactrafie

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

I wanted to vomit as soon as we got out of the car. Because seriously, that boy wouldn't stop letting stinks. I regretted having gotten him that gift, yet I didn't. Then again, I suddenly thought about the fact that I had given him that gift and weird things do happen to young girls and boys with the magical ability. They honestly don't know how to control it. Wish I had a wand.

Anyways, I went and stood asunder of string bean and watched as we entered the zoo. I narrowed my eyes due to the fact that was simply childish. I would go to an amusement park for my birthday, not something silly like this. And the two boys who were _great _friends happened to act childish. I'm told I am mature for my age, something I am proud of.

I followed them around and wasn't happy at the fact that I couldn't' go and see the animals that I wanted to go and see, the big cats. Big cats are the best don't you think? Well, I watched them goof off and found myself rolling my eyebrows. Good grief... I hated these perverts. Well, eventually we moved into the room where the snakes were.

_Bang, bang_. Well, you can imagine that Dudley happened to be banging on the glass to wake the snake. A person glared at him, but no one choose to do something. So, I kicked him in the but. I don't like the fact that I have to do it, but he starts crying. Unfortunately, as I do so, he falls into the snake pit. I am not the one who removed the glass.

I saw Harry talking to the snake, but I don't think it was him. I haven't seen him have any sort of magical ability. He just talks to snakes because he is lonely and have no friends. We can't be friends because I am a girl. Well, Dudley is screaming his head off and big fatso is suddenly glaring at me and I think I am in trouble.

However, he instead turns to Harry and says it is his fault. I feel it is time to speak up. "What a moron you are. Don't you know that when magic occurs, it could be any person who happens to have been in the room when it is children, as they can't control their magic. It can even be someone _not _of a Wizarding family."

At that, he paused, turning his eyes to look at his son, but then he let out a laugh. "There is no way that Dudley is a Wizard."

"I bet you would act differently about the Wizarding community if you happened to have a reason to be involved." I spout out.

He just drags us back to the car, the zookeepers applogizing profusely. We have to smell stinks all the way home.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note – Hello everybody. I forgot the last time to say that I've had over five people favorite this fanfic. Thank you toEdwardlvr2317, nuk1014, rampager94, sallutus, SimFlyer and zanehaken. I also have a poll on my profile. Please participate! Also, please review! :D<em>


	13. Letters

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

I find myself officially not looking forward to starting school next year. I guess the whole thing started with the fact that I saw Dudley bowling over the neighborhood elderly lady with his bicycle, giving her a concision along with a broken leg, but it goes farther then that. I had an inkling when it came to fatso, an inkling that I did not like. It started all over at Harry's house.

Harry sat at the kitchen table, when his uncle told him to go and get the mail from the front hall. The boy stood up and headed to the front and picked up the letters. There were two similarly weighted letters and one was actually addressed to him. He didn't have a time to look at either one of them before Dudley snatched them away.

"Look... Harry's got a stinkin letter. Who would write to that rotter?" At that, the fat cousin sped aqway back towards the kitchen, waving the letter in front of his father, only to have it snatched away.

"That letter's mine. I would like it please." The boy stated, while his uncle looked at it.

The man's face suddenly turned a beet red. "Petunia! It is one of those letters!"

"Oh..." The woman hurried over. "He can't..."

"I promised I would..." The man however paused, then spoke up again, his face turning pale. "Dudley has one too."

At that, Petunia blinked a couple of times, then snatched the second letter away. It was Dudley's turn to whine through his nose. "I want my letter. It is mine. Give it to me."

The female opened it up and ignored her brat child and read through the content, then paused, confusion written on her face. "I don't understand. I was passed up for this school. Why Dudley..." She paused, turning to look at her son.

Harry found his aunt suddenly turning to look at him. "How should I know. This is the first I am hearing about a particular school. I thought I was going to have to go to the one... where I have to wear all gray, right?"

"Neither he nor Dudley are going to this school." Vernon stated, his voice firm and demanding. However, it was at that point that Dudley fell to the floor, throwing a tantrum, causing the lights in the house to suddenly go off. The flickering caused Vernon to flinch, while Dudley kicked his feet. Finally, the man gave in. "You can go. Harry though, will have to not go, since we aren't paying for his studies."

"Wait." Petunia spoke up rather quickly. "We had those next door neighbors. You know, the ones who insisted that... if he doesn't go, they'll know. I'd been hoping the letter wouldn't come. But... what exactly was it that we had against them?"

"The fact that they control and monopolize us from behind the scenes." The man snapped out his words.

"Well, Dudley won't be controlled by them, nor will we anymore, right. Plus... while I was not fond of my sister growing up... nor... that boy." Petunia paused, then stood up straight. "Family is family and Harry will be going too. We'll find some way to make him earn his going with summer chores."

"There isn't enough of summer left to allow him to earn much. I mean, a small bit for cooking a meal or weeding the garden isn't much, is it?" Vernon stated. "Here is the deal, Harry. You have to earn the money to go to school. If you don't, you have to go to this other school, understand me?"

Harry nodded his head, confused as to what was going on exactly. Dudley however, went into another tantrum. "I don't want Harry to go!"

At that, Petunia paused, then shook her head. "If he doesn't earn the money, he doesn't get to go."

At that, Dudley smiled, as if he knew Harry would earn the money.


	14. Stupid Petunia

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

I was surprised when Harry came over. He was frustrated, truth be told, about the fact that in order to go to Hogwarts, he would need to find some way to come up with the money. He had done chores around the house, only to have Dudley do things to make Harry lose money, instead of earn them. In other words, he wasn't yet eleven years old, and he was already in debt to his uncle.

I sat at my desk doing my homework while he lay on my bed, frustrated with the whole thing. "They blame everything on the fact that I accidentally let my magic go off."

"Why don't you ask that cat lady if you can take care of her cats?" I asked, flipping a piece of paper over and began drawing on it. I sketched out an owl that I wanted to get for myself once I started school. "I got my letter recently too."

"Are you excited about going?" Harry had a rather sad look on his face.

At that, I paused. "I am not going to the same school as my friends since I moved. Of course, I likely would have been going to one of the better Wizarding schools in the united states, since my parents can afford it, but still. I don't like the idea of going to school with that stupid cousin of yours."

"You aren't the only one." The young man let out a deep sigh. "I guess I could try working for the cat lady. I already owe my Aunt and Uncle fifty pounds from what they deducted."

At that, I stood up and headed down the stairs. "You've always done the chore before, right?"

"What of it?" Harry stated, a worried look on his face.

However, I simply marched over to the Dursley house and right through the front door up to the skinny lady, causing her to jump. "Why is it that your son is allowed to sit on his but doing nothing and Harry's had to do the chores in the house?"

"He is earning his stay here." Petunia sighed.

"Then you might as well make that son of yours earn it. You are obligated by the law to care for your nephew, so it makes sense that he wouldn't have to pay to stay. You've given your son lots of things over the years, yet he doesn't do squat, does he? And yet you go and give Harry nothing, yet he's the one doing stuff for you and helping."

"What do you want."

"Harry may owe you fifty pounds, but you honestly owe him for all the chores he's done over the years. If it is a pound a day, I bet you owe him a thousand pounds by now, right? That is a lot of money, and Harry could do tons of stuff with that. I bet my father would like to put something into the ministry for Harry's favor."

At that, Petunia paused, glancing up the stairs. "Look. Dudley will throw a fit if Harry goes to school."

"You spoil him. I don't ever want to be his friend because he is rude to everyone around him." At that, she paled, and I turned to leave. "My dad is expecting Harry to go to school this year, and I bet there are other people to." And with that, I turned and left.


	15. Wands

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

Well, the time came for us to go and get our school supplies. I was excited about the fact that I would get to spend my allowance on some tricks. Of course, Petunia lady was not sure what to do and thankfully Mr. Dursley had to work. It didn't help her that her son was bouncing up and down on the hood of my father's car.

At that, my father glanced around, then pulled out his wand. "Don't do this unless you're at school."

He fired it off and Dudley turned into a very large pig that became very frightened and hurried off the hood, only to crash down. My father turned him back and he clutched his arm, his fat lip pouting. "If you decide to be a brat and misuse your powers, there will be people who hunt you down."

"You three need it made clear. It is against the law to use your magic around Muggles. You aren't allowed to use forbidden spells and there are things out there that are just plane dangerous. You go to this school. Well, there is a rumor about things that will get you." The man stated.

Petunia paled. "I am not sure I want either of them going."

"If you against magic, you need to knock it off. Lily told me that you liked magic and wanted badly to go to the school." The man then turned to Dudley and tried to open his mouth.

"You said there are dangerous things at the school." The female paled.

"If they obey and stick to the rules, they won't have a problem." Turning back to Dudley, he spoke rather quickly. "People won't like you if you treat them like dirt. They'll frown on your tantrums and treat you like you are childish and will have no respect for you."

At that, we got into the car and drove into London. We then got out and followed my father into a pub, in which Petunia wrinkled up her nose due to how dirty it was. "I thought that modern times had moved us away from being this dirty."

"Makes it so that Muggles that accidentally wander in here won't like it and won't stay." My father stated.

Dudley looked at the beer tap. "Can I drink some alcohol?"

At that, Petunia's face paled again and she hurried Dudley to the back, due to the fact that she remembered the place from when she had seen it with her sister. My father followed her and tapped on the brick and we found ourselves in a different world. We worked our way over to the first place, the bank and we followed my father in.

The first thing that happened was he helped Petunia exchange the Muggle money for actual Wizarding money. Dudley stood at the corner, staring at the goblins. I leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Look, your relatives." He let out a delightful squeal like a pig.

We then headed down to our vault, where dad pulled some stuff out. We then went to Harry's. My eyes went wide at seeing how rich Harry was, as did Petunia and Dudley. His Aunt blinked a couple of times. "I guess I don't have to pay for you. Lily left you well taken care of."

After that, it was the first spot to go, and that was to get our wands. We walked into Olivanders nad Dudley pushed in between Harry and I. Olivander eyes him carefully. He instead focused on doing Harry first. "Have some patience."

Harry waved the first wand that Olivander gave him, and there was an explosion and Petunia let out a yelp, while Dudley suddenly clung to his mother in fear. He'll make a really good wizard, won't he? Well, it took three times and the man paused for a few seconds, then whispered something to my father, at which his eyes went wide. "His wand is brother to the one that gave him that scar?"

Olivander shushed him and moved on to me. My wand was gotten right in the first time and was very similar to my mother's, with Unicorn Hair. At that, Olivander turned to Dudley. "I haven't had you before. Are you Muggle Born?"

"He's my cousin sir." Harry spoke up. "My mother's sister's child."

At that, Olivander picked up one of the two Harry had tried. "I thought there was something familiar about this lady, but I wished to not be impolite."

"I don't want one that Harry rejected." Dudley piped up.

"It wasn't that Harry rejected the wand." Olivander spoke up. "The wand is the one who chooses. It rejects the wizard."

At that, Dudley smirked and got that particular wand, to which the man commented that Dudley might be good at charms like his Aunt was. Petunia though wasn't sure and we hurried out of the room to get the rest of our stuff.

_Author's note – The chapters before this, now that I think of it, are boring compared to this one. But I've gotten finally to the meat of the story. I'm still thinking about what houses to stick certain characters in, particularly Dudley and Adronia._


	16. Stupid Pig

_Author's note – So, Adronia is eventually going to go to Hogwarts, so what house should she be in? I got a poll on my profile. That said, she will be paired with Harry. Please review! It's been awhile since anyone reviewed, so it would be nice to hear from people! After this chapter, I'll have over 10,000 words for this story. :D_

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

We then went to get out robes. The smell of the place, well... it smelled. Not bad mind you, but it smelled like my grandmother's house. Not to mention, we were there for a uniform, right? Well, the lady kept measuring us and finally came to measure Dudley. She had done Harry and me first, and hadn't even looked at him.

Well, when she happened to look upon the fat pig, her eyes suddenly went wide. It looked like she was going to faint. She turned to my mother and father, thinking they were married our something. "Mam, sir... your child happens to be of a size that I have never seen before. You do know that it isn't good to let children feast and feast on food?"

"He's not my child. We're not married." My father stated, his eyes flashing with anger.

Petunia though paled, knowing full well that she was getting a horrible backlash from having let her son have everything he wanted since he as itty bitty. Except, I personally doubt that he was ever itty bitty. I watched as he happened to flush up. "My mum says der is nothing wrong with my size."

"Yes... well, I can tell you that there are no girls that will take you seriously when you … look like that." The woman stated.

"Girl's are gross."

Well, it was around this time that my father and Petunia moved to the front to work out a payment plan. It was also around this time that this blond haired kid comes into the room ,frowning at us as he did so. He looked each of us up and down, causing Dudley to suddenly fidget. Well, he turned to him and said something about him being fat and likely not intelligent.

He then turned to Harry. "You must be..."

However, it was then that I saw Dudley's fist suddenly fly, going straight into Malfo'y's nose and causing the boy to flinch. He fell backwards into the robes and a woman who looked like she could be his mother came running forward, along with the adults who brought us. "Draco! Darling!" At that, she glared at the fat pig and drug her son out of the room. "I'll be back later for his robes."

At that, I laid a massive kick to the fat asses rear. He let out a squeal. "Don't go hurting people like that."

"You just hurt me!" He squealed.

"Yes, well you hurt someone else first. Haven't you noticed that I've been coming to the defense of other people?" I was not at all happy with the fact that he felt entitled to... well, everything.

_Author's note – Well, I suddenly feel like posting a LOT of chapters that I had written, simply because Transforming Hogwarts and +Magica got reviewed! So, please review! I am more likely to update!_


	17. Train Ride

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

Nothing else about the trip is worth talking about, so I'll skip to the next great moment in the story, when we arrive at the train station. There was this red headed family there, but we payed them no mind because we had my father and mother there to show us how to get through the stone pillar. Dudley snorted like a pig when we did this.

I wanted to get as far away from that boy as possible, and I pitied the fact that Harry had to have that lump tag along with him, farting the whole time. I headed onto the train, and I pulled my luggage on, in which I came across a girl who was trying to help a boy look for his frog. Well, I helped look, and we thus came across the red headed kid, the younger of them.

The boy wrinkled his nose up at us, but it might have to do with the fact that Dudley and Harry were in the compartment with him, and piggy was letting stinks. I also gandered that piggy ate all, or at least most of the sweets that Harry had bought. I really hate that fat kid. Well, Hermione got into an argument with this red haired kid about which one of them could perform as spell, Ron's being the turn your rat to yellow faky stuff.

Well, Dudley was listening in on this, and suddenly he spoke up. "I can make a spell."

At that, he let out a very loud, very stinky fart and Hermione and I took off away from the compartment. Hogwarts was going to be an interesting year. There is no way anyone would want to befriend that buffoon, particularly since spells from a wand speak even more then ones fists. I am so going to learn something to transform him into a pig, and I bet the teachers will let me get away with it. It was going to be a very, long train ride though. Train rides are boring. Honestly, they are.

_Author's note – Thank you to nuk1014 for reviewing. If I see a review, I am more likely to update the days that I am able to get onto the computer. Anyways, I have two polls, one for Dudley and one for Adronia and they are in the forum, to decide which house they should be in._


	18. Adronia Sorted

_Please review! Reviews help me update! :D_

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

After a long ride, we got stuck on a very boring boat ride. Dudley puked over the side of the boat, much to my enjoyment. We then went up the stairs and we had to deal with getting sorted. Thankfully, I was one of the first people to be brought up to the hat to be sorted, so the whole ordeal would be over quickly.

"_It is good to meet you. I don't think you would be good for Hufflepuff because you would find your fellow students boring._"

"_I've heard of Hufflepuff. Truth be told, I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to cut the houses down to three, because that one house seems to be only there for the leftovers. Doesn't it make sense to have a house for Purebloods, a house for the courageous and the house for the intelligent. It would force the Hufflepuff students to actually make a choice."_

"_Well, you are Pureblood. You should consider going ahead and being in Slytherin. All the cool kids go there._"

"_You mean like Voldemort? I heard that he was in Slytherin before he changed. I don't care how ambitious I am, I am not going to be a bad guy._"

"_And what about Ravenclaw._" The hat stated. "_You are highly intelligent._"

"_I don't want to be a nerd._" I let out a deep sigh. "_It goes without saying which house I should belong to._"

"Griffindor!" The house roared. I went over to the table, smiles on the faces due to the fact I was the first to be sorted into that house. It soon though, came time for the pig to be sorted.


	19. Dudley Sorted

_Thank you to the anonymous reviewer, dramaqueen1917 and . This is the most reviews I've received at one time. Please review! Reviews help me update! :D_

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

It is a known fact that a bully can smell someone that they can pick on, and thus Dudley found himself rounding on a bunch of victims. It honestly started on the train, when he went and hid the toad of a boy named Neville, having a good laugh at how the boy and a geeky looking girl went around looking for it. This happened when he said he was going to go to the bathroom, which caused Harry and Adronia look at him in relief.

When he came back, he began to pick on the red haired boy that had been sitting there. Adronia had left to go explore due to her boredom and Dudley took advantage of this. "Are your poor?"

"Yes. It is rather obvious." Ron muttered, his cheeks turning red with shame.

"My family's rich. We have a really nice house and I'm supposed to be an only child." Dudley stated, then glaring at his cousin. "Stupid Harry had to come live with us when we were younger."

"Harry... as in Harry Potter?" The red head blinked a couple of times.

"What is the big deal?" The fat kid muttered, folding his arm across his chest.

"He's famous you know." Ron blurted out. "Real famous."

"How can that possibly be? We didn't know about the Wizarding World until recently." Harry spoke up.

Dudley opened his mouth big, and then closed it. "What he said."

"He's the only person to have survived..." The red haired boy paused.

"...survived being kicked in the butt by me?" The rather large kid laughed, causing the red head boy to flinch.

"No. He is the only person to survive you-know-who." Ron glanced at the ground.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"If you can't refer to him by his name, then he can't be THAT scary." Dudley snorted out a pig like laugh.

"Tell that to the people he killed. It is taboo to say his name, but... I'll say it this once. It is Voldemort." Ron stated.

"Still doesn't seem that scary at all." The male stated.

"He's..."

"My cousin." Harry stated, a smile on his face.

"Well, it is nice meeting you. He feels like he would fit right into Slytherin." Ron sighed.

"Slytherin.?" Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"All the wizards and witches go into that house and become bad guys." The boy stated firmly.

"Ehh..." The boy stated, just as the train pulled to a stop and Adronia bustled in.

"Nothing is going on." She then glanced at Dudley, then to Ron, then back. "You did something, didn't you?"

"No! I didn't! Ask them!" Dudley bemoaned. However, the looks on Harry and the redheads faces said otherwise, and Adronia landed Dudley a quick kick on the rear as he went out the door.

Then came the sorting, and Adronia was gone again. This time, Dudley turned his sites on a small, blond haired boy. "What house are you wanting to be in?"

"Slytherin..."

"What are you doing!" Ron stated, almost reaching out for the fat boy's arm, pausing though when Dudley glared at him. "Come on! He's a Malfoy!"

The other students looks at Dudley wide eyed. "Well, I'm going to be in Slytherin. If you are in Slytherin, I'll use you as my new punching bag. Got it?"

"Dudley Dursley!" McGonagall called out, which caused the boy to prance down.

The hat barely touched his head, when it called out, "Slytherin!"


	20. Draco and Harry Sorted

_Wow! This story has ten people who have added it to their favorites! Thank you to everyone who has done so! Please review! Reviews help me update! :D_

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

The sorting hat did not know it would be in for a crazy day. It started off with Adronia Brown, who in truth fit into any house one could name. And then suddenly he had a really fat boy come up to him, and while the conversation was quick... it wasn't exactly very intelligent.

"_I think you belong in Hufflepuff. You are rather slow._" The hat stated, listening to the boy carefully.

"_I am not stupid._" The boy told him.

"_Well, you don't belong in Ravenclaw, because your intelligence is not THAT great. And you are a coward, so you don't belong in Gryffindor. It has got to be Hufflepuff._"

"_Slytherin..._" The boy farted in his mind, which the sorting hat didn't even think was possible.

"_You are Muggleborn!_"

"_Don't care!_"

At that, the hat spoke up and suddenly the name of the green colored house came out. "Slytherin!"

At that, Dudley suddenly got up and hurried over to the table where the other students were sitting. "What is your blood status?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Then why Slytherin?"

"Because they got the power."

And then came the Malfoy child. Normally, Malfoy children were easy to sort, but this one was frustrating the sorting hat. "..."

"_Don't you want to be in Slytherin?_" The sorting hat heard the boy's mind at work.

"_He'll beat me up..._" The boy stated firmly.

"_Well, your father won't be happy with you being in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. You do realize that?_"

"_I guess that leaves Ravenclaw... but..._" Draco paused. "_My father doesn't think much of me in the first place. Just... pick the house that you think I would fit in most... I CAN'T go into Slytherin._"

"Gryffindor!" The hat said, causing the boy to suddenly pale. However, he walked over to the table and slipped into a seat, not looking at anything in particular. A lot of people were staring, making him feel uncomfortable. This included Dumbledore, who honestly looked quite amused.

And then came the Harry Potter boy. He was one of _those, _but in the long, run, it wasn't as stressful as the other two. It was another, "Gryffindor!"


	21. Gryffindor Table

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

I sat at the table, watching the other students be sorted into the houses. When the pig went up, I crossed my fingers that he would be put into a different house. I felt that he should be in Hufflepuff, because he was obviously not intelligent, he wasn't brave, and he wasn't Pureblood. That left Hufflepuff. However, to my shock, he ended up in Slytherin. A Muggleborn in the Slytherin ranks. This year would indeed be interesting.

A girl sat down next to me with brown bushy hair. Her name was Hermione Granger, and her personality was rather meek when it came to speaking to the people around her. However, a red head with glasses quickly got her speaking, and she proved to sound rather intelligent, but I found the conversation to be down right boring. That was until she turned to me to discuss the fact we would likely be staying in the same dorm area.

I decided, in comparison to the other gossipy girls in our house, she would be nice to make friends with, despite the fact she was awkward about certain things. As she spoke to me, we ended up hearing someone by the name of Draco Malfoy be called up, and he sat down. To both mine and Hermione's surprise, there was a hush that fell over the room when this kid was placed into out house. We both glanced at the red head, who identified himself as Percy.

"That would be Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Both of his parents were in Slytherin. Not only that, they are major Pureblood fanatics. His father was a Death Eater for You-Know-Who. However, he said that he was being controlled by someone with a spell. It is really nasty business. Avoid him, because his father may have had some sort of alternate reason for him to be coming into Gryffindor."

This Draco Malfoy person went and sat by himself, not conversing with anyone about anything, simply looking at the table while other kids were called. Harry eventually came and sat down next to them, and he glanced over at Draco. "My cousin Dudley threatened him if he went into Slytherin with him."

"You must be Harry Potter." Percy spoke up. "I am a prefect for Gryffindor, and I'll be showing you around. Hopefully my brother Ron will be in this house too, as all of us have been in this house."

At that, the Weasly boy got up and was sorted into our house. He came over and scooted in next to Harry, making it a rather tight fit. He glanced over at Draco, a frown on his face. "Malfoy should have just gone into Slytherin, so that your cousin can punch that ugly mug of his."

"That isn't nice." Hermione spoke up.

"You don't know who the Malfoy's are, do you?" Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "You must be Muggleborn. Don't you know that he will be hating your guts?"

"I think you should give him a chance. How do you know he's like his parents?" The girl stated firmly.

"Sorry Ron, but I think she may have a valid points." Percy spoke up. "It is still advisable to avoid him."


	22. Griffindor Common Room

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

Each person felt differently when they arrived up at the dorms. Adronia was simply happy to be starting up a new term without any problems with other students. Harry was excited that he was finding out who he was. Ron was happy to be a part of his family's legacy as small as that was. Hermione was happy to be recognized not for her intelligence. Nevile was happy to be not considered useless.

Draco though felt a great amount of over whelming emptiness. He could feel the eyes upon his back and wished he had simply gone with Ravenclaw rather then let the stupid hat choose. He was a coward, so why did he belong in all places Griffindor. None of this made any sense and he feared the reaction his father would give him when he found out. And find out he would.

The common room was nice and warm as was the boy's dorm but the reception wasn't at all nice. Dean Thomas was at first nice but then became confused when Ron and Seamus pointed out the fact that Draco's family line thought they were above them. Harry Potter opened his mouth to say something. "Remember what your brother said Ron?"

"And what would that be?" Ron Weasly raised an eyebrow.

"I over heard and I agree." Neville suddenly spoke up. "You shouldn't judge people based on their parentage. Each person is an individual. I know what it is like to be judged based on parents and it isn't fun when you can't live up to the expectations."

"Oh... he'll live up to his parents exceptions all right." Ron muttered.

Draco simply buried his cover under the bed sheets.


	23. Slytherin Common Room

_Author's note – I have a poll on my profile right now asking which of my fanfics created in 2010 and 2011 you like. :D_

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

Dudley waltzed into the Slytherin dorms as if he owned the place. Whispered were already circling about the boy being Muggleborn. However, the rumor that he was able to threaten Draco Malfoy of all people also went around. There was something about him that caused the other students to not want to mess with him. Perhaps it had to do with who his cousin was?

He quickly settled into the dorm and folded his arms behind his head. He let out a snort when Crabbe and Goyal walked up to him. "What do you want?"

"Part of Slytherin is about making alliances."

"We figure since you are Potter's cousin you must be worth something."

"What is up with everyone praising him?" Dudley muttered.

"He is the only person to have ever survived _that _particular unforgivable curse." There wasn't much being said about this subject.

"What kind of stuff do you guys do for fun?" Dudley asked suddenly.

"We play around with prank stuff." The two boy's then proceeded to tell him about the different magic prank stuff and Dudley listened intently. His slow mind tried to process how he could use this to his advantage


	24. Howler for Draco

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

Draco Malfoy felt as if his world was crumbling down. Despite the fact the Griffindor boy's dorm room felt warm his body had an immense chill to it. His mind kept going so fast he wasn't sure if he ever got any sleep. Finally though he found himself getting up and getting ready to go to breakfast. The other boy's ignored him and he simply walked down the hall way.

He hadn't gotten far when a boy suddenly grabbed him from behind and pulled him to the side and the door suddenly locked from the outside. Whoever locked him into the room suddenly yelled out loud. "Blood traitor! Leave Hogwarts and never come back!"

The boy let out a deep sigh and went to sit down in a chair in the empty classroom before pulling out his wand. "Too bad I don't know any spells."

Draco glanced up at the window. A book case was underneath the widow and he put his wand into his pocket so that he could climb up and see if he could find a way out. As he got to the top of the shelf an owl suddenly flew in the window at him causing him to lose his balance and land painfully on the ground. He clutched his elbow and looked at the owl.

Letting out a deep gulp he realized it was the family owl. In its beak was a red letter. The owl dropped it and then took off towards the window. Draco tried getting up to open the letter but the pain in his side was too much. The howler went off loud and clear with his father's voice.

"DRACO MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU DISHONER THE MALFOY NAME! I CLEARLY TOLD YOU WHEN YOU LEFT THE HOUSE YESTERDAY MORNING THAT YOU WERE NOT TO END UP IN GRIFFINDOR OR HUFFLEPUFF! WHAT DO YOU GO AND DO! YOU DO EXACTLY WHAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO! I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO CUT TIES WITH YOU ON A FAMILIAL BASES!"

Draco's head hit the ground and he let out a deep sob. "I should have just let him beat me up."

I was walking with Hermione to get to breakfast when we heard a loud noise coming from what was supposed to be an empty classroom. It sounded like a man yelling at someone in an abusive manner. I walked over to the door and levied a kick on it only to have it not budge. Hermione though knew the spell to unlock the door and we both went in.

It was then that I realized the voice was coming from a howler. The letter burst into flames and crumpled to the ground while Hermione looked on amazed as she had never seen one before. We then both saw Draco Malfoy on the floor and could hear him crying. "Are you all right?"

The sobbing stopped and he spoke up, his tone suddenly changing. "Go away."

"Go away? We're here to help you?" Hermione spoke up.

"You're both going to spread what you heard around the school aren't you?" The boy refused to look at our faces.

"Should we go get a teacher?" Hermione said.

"I don't know. Can you get up?" There was a pause.

"No."

"I'm going to go and get a teacher." The bushy haired female suddenly took off towards the door.

"Why would we spread that stuff around? I think it will spread enough through your father's word of mouth, don't you?" I walked over and knelt beside him. I can deal with bullies but I've never been good with injured people. If only I knew medical stuff with my wand.


	25. Signs of a Rough Year

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

Hermione hurried down the hallways and looked for any teacher to help with the situation. The teacher she found was Severus Snape. His greasy hair hung down to his shoulders while his beady eyes looked at the small female. "Why are you running in the halls Granger?"

Hermione didn't know why the teacher already knew her name but she spoke up and pointed back the way she came. "There is a hurt student."

The man followed after the bushy haired first year letting out a deep sigh at having to miss out on eating breakfast that early in the morning. Classes tended to be long and he had to deal with stupid students. This year would be really hard as he had noted that three of the students that went into Slytherin seemed to lack intelligence in their eyes as well as one in Gryffindor. Usually it was Hufflepuff and he could simply deal with it.

When he arrived at the classroom he saw two more first years and upon seeing who it was that was lying on the floor injured he knew that this year would be a mess. He hadn't known the Malfoy family to have incident of this degree. It wasn't even the beginning of the year and things were crazy. He walked over to the boy and lifted him up.

Of course, Malfoy's arm had to be sprained. He helped the boy to his feet and then nodded his head to the girls. Help him to the infirmary. I've got classes to attend to. Thus Adronia and Hermione were stuck with a young man who was a pureblood extremest when it came to his ways. Of course they were first year students and didn't know much about these things.


	26. Infirmary

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

I don't really understand adults if you know what I mean. They tend to have a problem seeing what is right in front of their eyes and they don't help when kids really need it. Hermione and I helped up the other first year and we made our way to the infirmary. Draco clutched his arms so we knew something big was probably wrong.

As we were walking we happened to cross paths with the pig but he didn't notice us as we were off to the side and his mind was occupied with knocking over other students in his pursuit to get to the great hall in order to get food. I could see the drool dripping down from his mouth or that very well may have been my imagination.

Anyways, we arrived at the infirmary and the lady took us in. She was kind enough to have breakfast brought up to the infirmary and we sat eating while noting that Draco was to out of it to eat. This was despite the fact he had his arm healed. Finally, being sick and tired of his dour expression I spoke up. "What's wrong?"

"You heard the Howler..." Draco glanced out the window.

"I've already told you, we aren't telling. It is likely to be all around the school tomorrow anyways." I bit down on the pancake, enjoying it immensely.

The boy simply remained moody while staring out the window before letting out a deep sigh of frustration. "I should have just gone into Slytherin and been beaten to a pulp."

"By Harry's cousin you mean?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Just kick him the next time he threatens something. He is a major coward. Not to mention he's a bully with no real bite."

"Are you sure about that?" Hermione stated. "You seem rather tough."

"Well... I have never really had a problem with him before, but Harry and his classmates did. I guess no one has really stood up to him before I moved into the same neighborhood. My dad is on security detail while Harry is at school you know." I took another bite of my food. "You should eat you know."

Draco sat up and ate a few bites but nowhere near as much as Hermione and I. "What am I going to do? What does it mean that he cut ties with me on a familial bases?"

Madam Pomfrey over heard the question. "Your father really said that in a Howler? Perhaps he didn't really mean it?"

"When my father means something ,he means it."

"It means that you aren't a part of the family anymore. You've been cut off." The woman let out a deep sigh. "I'll have to speak to Dumbledore about this.

Draco's fork dropped onto the plate and he simply stared forward. I let out a deep sigh. "Is that even legal? Over in the United States it isn't."

"That is the thing... Draco is a minor so someone is going to have to take care of him. And something will have to be arranged for him if he isn't allowed to go home." Pomfrey shook her head before heading out the doorway. "Stay here with him. Make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt himself again."


	27. Potions Class

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

Eventually we went to our first class of the day, which was potions. Hermione and I ended up dragging Draco with us with his arm in a sling. He sat between the two of us not looking at anyone of us. The Slytherin classmates though were laughing at him as if he had done something wrong. Snape of course couldn't hear them and they would stop when he turned around.

To my surprise he went and asked Harry some questions and was rude about how Harry's popularity went to his head and he couldn't even be bothered to crack open a book. To my surprise he called upon Draco next instead of Hermione who had her hand raised the whole time. The boy suddenly paled and then glanced down.

"Everything I read in the textbooks went out of my head." Draco glanced down at the table. "I remember the first chapter talked about being careful about following instructions carefully as potion making can be quite volatile. I'm sorry sir."

"At least you remember something from the books. Does anyone other then Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger remember something from the books."

Hermione clapped her hand down and frowned at the man. "That was mean."

"He did it because you are a Mudblood." A girl with black hair leaned over suddenly.

Draco turned to Hermione and blinked a couple of times. "You are a Mudblood? Why did you help me then?"

"What is... a Mudblood?" The girl had a confused look on her face.

"That's the term Purebloods use for those from Muggle parentage." I leaned over. "Draco, don't go using such language. It isn't just a bad word. It is a racial slur in the Wizarding world. You should know that better then anyone."

"Why did you ask why I helped you?" Hermione was still unfortunately confused. I think she is seriously daft despite the fact she is highly book smart. "It was the right thing to do."

Draco opened his mouth to say something when a paper airplane hit him in the head. I picked it up and opened it. It read, "_traitor, die_" on it. I raised my hand. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Ms. A. Brown, do you remember something from a book."

"Someone was passing notes." I held up the airplane while Draco turned pale.

Snape walked over and read the note. "Who wrote this?"

Before anyone could answer the question a loud rumbling fart was heard coming from Dudley and we all clasped our hands on our noses and ran out of the room. Outside of the room I leaned up against the wall and Draco collapsed to the floor with one hand over his mouth. He looked seriously green and as if he was going to vomit.

Hermione shook her head at me. "I know you said he wasn't someone to worry about, but that smell was like something dying!"

Snape came out dragging Dudley by the ear. "We are going to the head masters and we are going to see about your dieting issues as I will _not_ have my class interrupted like that again. Ten points from Slytherin."

"Snape never takes points from Slytherin! My brother told me!" Ron shook his head.

"I can't blame him though." Harry shook his head. "Dudley's farts have always been deadly weapons."


	28. Diet for Dudley

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

Harry was surprised to find himself called out of first transfiguration class up to the school office of one Albus Dumbledore. He saw his cousin sitting in a chair sulking and was surprised that Petunia was there. Harry went and sat down. Dumbledore spoke carefully. "I'm sorry your husband couldn't make it Ms. Dursley."

"He had to work. I want to know what the problem was." The woman shook her head.

"I think you'll know on the count of five, four, three, two, one..." It was then that Dudley let out another one of his monstrous farts and Petunia clapped a hand over her nose.

"There is no way that my darling son..." She paled though when Dumbledore glared at her. "What do you suggest?"

"Your son is seriously over weight in case you haven't noticed. I am wondering if we can't use some charms to prevent him from eating to much? We can also arrange with the ministry to have these charms extended over the breaks so that he can be very healthy and so you and your husband don't outlive your own child."

"I... I agree to this." Petunia nodded her head in acknowledgment before turning to look at Dudley. "I'm sorry to do this to you."

It was then that Dudley began to throw a tantrum only to have Dumbledore use a restraining spell n order to prevent the wild magic that was going on. "Shame... being Lily's nephew and the cousin of Harry Potter, and yet you act like a three year old. You far from live up to any ones expectations. You do know that your mother loved her sister dearly?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dudley snorted.

"She was the brightest witch of her age. So if you could put your nose to intelligence rather then stupidity you would do your mother proud."

"I do my father proud."

"You mean the father who didn't even come?"

"He had work!"

"Didn't he come to parent meeting before?"

Harry shook his head. "No... he never came to Dudley's. Aunt Petunia did though. Uncle Vernon always came to mine so that he could yell at me."

"Do your father proud by doing your mother proud." Dumbledore stated. "Though I don't know if you'll understand this." He turned his head to Petunia. "Intervention is needed you know."

"Only on the dieting please." The woman glanced at the ground. She then turned her head to Harry. "How has the first day of school been? Dudley hasn't answered me except ask if I brought sweets."

"Dudley stunk out the Potions class between our two houses." Harry frowned at his aunt.

"You two aren't in the same house?"

"Why would I be in the same house as stinky Potter?" Dudley snorted.

Petunia let out a deep sigh of frustration. Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh the irony. What do you like best about school Dudley?"

"The food..." The boy let out a snort like a pig. "There is tons and tons of it and it magically appears on the tables."

"That is why we have to use the charms." The man shook his head. "He'll be allowed to eat a plate of food that has space between each of the foods and a small desert. If he grabs anything else he'll receive a small zap."

"I don't want him hurt."

"We can't have him..." Dumbledore wrinkled his nose again as another fart came.

"All right! Do the diet! I can't stand the smell anymore then you can!"


	29. Twilight Twitter

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

Draco Malfoy found himself up in the dorm rooms by himself, sitting on the bed. He didn't move and simply held his arm to his chest. It was soon after Potions class that he found the truth suddenly found out and every time he went somewhere that a Slytherin was they would be laughing their heads off at him.

His fellow house members didn't bother to lend a helping hand and simply ignored the fact h was going through a great bit of turmoil. A Malfoy belonged in Slytherin and if he was anywhere else he was simply non-existent or mud. He sat there when Neville suddenly came into the room, frustrated with his home work and ready for bed.

The other boy noticed him and spoke up. "Are you all right?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I haven't had the best day."

"My luck I'll be getting a broken arm too." The other boy held an arm sheepishly behind his head.

Draco suddenly looked up in confusion. "That wasn't the only thing."

"That was the first thing. I think it is good to work through one problem at a time. I can't really help you with either one. Some Slytherin prat decided to stick my head in the toilet today." Neville smiled.

"What ever for?"

"I just so happened too..." Neville though found himself interrupted as Ron came up the stairs.

"You're here?" The red head flopped down on the bed.

"Of course Weasly. Do you expect me to be in the Slytherin Dorms?" Draco shook his head wondering how the male could be so stupid. What his father said about the Weasly family made suddenly a lot of sense. "Longbottom is more intelligent then you are."

"What did you just say?" Ron stood up before storming over and grabbing the front of his clothing. "Did you know that Longbottom was dumb enough to stand up for you today when the Slythern's were calling you names behind your back? Even I wouldn't do something like that as I know the older students know a mass amount of spells. They stuck his bloody head into the toilet and my brother Percy had to rescue him."

Draco blinked a couple of times. "Why did you do that? I mean... I'm a Malfoy. Not to mention my aunt is in prison for what she and her husband did to your parents."

Neville glanced up at the ceiling. "I doubt I'll ever be like my mum and dad, but I don't think they would hold what happened to them against you simply because you are related to her."

"That really makes no sense at all." The blond haired boy found himself roughly shaken by Ron.

"About calling me an idiot when Neville is obviously the one who..."

"... has the traits of a Gryffindor." Draco suddenly stated. "He seems so far out of all of us to be."

The clumsy boy shook his head. "That's not true. I..."

"Had the courage to stand up to older Slytherin students." The blond haired boy slapped Ron's hand away.

"I don't ever bother standing up for myself. I just... it didn't feel right, if you know what I mean. Plus, if you've been disowned, you're really in the same situation I'm in. I can see my parents but there is a distance between us. Sure, it is for different reasons, but that shouldn't ever happen to a kid. My granny says so."


	30. Another Letter

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

Draco Malfoy found himself looking up at the ceiling, frustrated that everything had turned out as badly as it had. He couldn't look his house mates in the face and he doubt he could look the people he had considered his friend in the face either. He was also completely shocked with himself that he had stood up to Ronald Weasly.

"_It is just me returning the favor..._" Draco closed his silver eyes and finally drifted off to sleep. Finally though, he stood up and headed down the stairs in order to go to breakfast. He hated the fact that everyone was staring at him. "_I should just be thankful that the Howler didn't come in front of the entire school._"

An owl suddenly came flying down and he recognized it as the family owl. A letter dropped in front of him and he found himself opening up the letter. The letter was from his mother.

_Dear Draco,  
><em>

_I am so sorry your father was in such a row yesterday. I honestly don't care which house you are in. I am honestly trying to talk some sense into him, but you know how he is. That said, I have to limit my communications with you for the time being lest I get him angry and not be able to succeed. I don't want to leave you on your own, but that is the way things are right now._

_Sincerely,  
>Your Mother<em>

Draco let out a deep sigh and hung his head down low. None of the Gryffindors looked him in the face as he crumpled up the letter and stuck it in his book bag. He began to pick at his food, not caring about what was going on around him, when he suddenly felt a goblet of pumpkin juice poured over his head. This caused him to turn around.

Spinning around, his eyes went wide as he saw a dark haired glaring at him. "Pansy?"

"It is Parkinson to you, no last name." The girl picked up his food and shoved it towards his face, only to have Harry grab the plate. The food splattered down on the ground.

Another girl, the one named Adronia Brown stood up and slapped the other girl hard across the cheek. "What is the big deal?"

"I've been disgraced because my _fiance _got kicked out of his family because he ended up in Gryffindor."

At that, Draco simply stood up and walked away from the food, frustrated that things were turning out that way. He figured he could go and skip classes for the day and he found a nice nook in the wall where he figured nobody would find him. A soft voice though spoke up a few minutes later.

"If you leave that juice in your hair Draco Malfoy, you're going to regret it and it is going to be hard to manage." Hermione shook her head at him.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Fine. You don't want to be friends. At least look presentable for our house? Does that suit what you want to hear?"


	31. Meeting Hagrid

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

If there was one thing I never understood, it was this whole mess of keeping magical lines pure. Can someone please tell me what the big deal is? I thought a person simply had the magical gift while others didn't and that was what it amounted to. Why do they have to have this morbid game of who can keep their lines pure the longest. That is the world of adults for you though.

Draco Malfoy got a letter this morning and he seemed pretty upset. No one has tried to really make friends with him outside of Hermione, Neville and myself. Harry doesn't count because Harry is busy being famous and everyone wants to be his friend, so even if he tried being friends with Draco Malfoy, it would come across as awkward.

Things got pretty nasty though when this dark haired girl from Slytherin just walked up to him and took her glass of pumpkin juice and dumped it on his head. It poured down all over that pale blond hair of his and onto his uniform. He turned around and obviously he knew him because he called her by her first name. I slapped her because she deserved it big time. Except, the thing is... she went and said something very lame.

"I've been disgraced because my _fiance_ got kicked out of his family because he ended u in Gryffindor." I could only look at her and have my mouth drop. I thought arranged marriages were a thing of the past, but obviously it is different then over in the states. That is just plain gross, arranged marriages. I mean, these two _act_ like siblings.

Hermione got up and I followed close behind her. She approached him and told him to get cleaned up. We followed him to the bathroom and then because we were already missing first class we decided to head out to the grounds and see what we could see about the things that were going on around us. I found myself taking a deep breath and wondering why things got so crazy.

"What are you kids doing out here?" At that, we turned around and saw this big old giant and Harry. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"They're the ones I'm looking for Hagrid." Harry pipped up. "McGonagall knows about the situation. Slytherin has had points deducted from them and we really need to be getting back to class."

"You at least still have your family to go back to." Draco muttered into his knees.

"You've met my cousin. He's the guy who bullied you into becoming a Gryffindor rather then a Slytherin. Well, life with them isn't that great. If I could, I would live here at Hogwarts instead." Harry sat on the hill and looked up at the sky, a smile on his face. Neville also doesn't have his parents and Adronia's parents are always busy with work. As for Hermione... umm."

"My parents are great. They are very accepting of me being a witch, but my sister Harriet is not. She isn't allowed to say anything to her classmates, but she has gone and caused everyone n my neighborhood to hate me. I am hoping she doesn't come to Hogwarts. She has a way of taking good things and turning them bad."

Hagrid then spoke up. "My da is dead and my ma... well, I think you can guess where she is. With the giants. So, I barely know her. Everybody has difficult family situations. Why don't you guys come to tea this afternoon. You can work on becoming friends over the tea."


	32. Tea with a Giant

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

That afternoon I received a letter from Hagrid.

_Dear Adronia Brown,_

_I was wondering if you and Hermione and Draco would be interested in joining me for tea. I think it would do Draco some good to be able to make friends with someone so you can go ahead and ask some of the guys to come along because that would mean he might finally make friends. I am preparing tea now, so I'll see you then._

_Hagrid_

I found myself shaking my head and glanced up to see Hermione reading a book. "Do you want to go to Hagrids for tea?"

"That sounds nice." Hermione set her book down.

"I am not sure. I don't do dresses."

"I don't think Hagrid will care if you dress up or not."

"How are we going to drag Draco with us?" I asked. I then paused for a few minutes. "Wait... his arm is broken so he won't put up a fight about this. Hagrid says to invite a few others to make friends with Draco."

We then went downstairs and saw Draco sitting by himself while Ron and Harry played Wizard chess. Ron kept winning and I wonder if that is the only thing he is good at. He isn't very nice, but I might as well ask him, so I decided to speak up. "Hagrid invited Draco, Hermione and me to tea. Do the two of you want to come too?"

"I don't want anything to do with him." Ron snapped the words out, only to have Harrry's head to dart up.

"I'll go. He doesn't seem like a bad person."

"Why do you want to be friends with him though?" Ron let out a deep sigh. "Eventually he is going to get back with his family and his father will have him switched into Slytherin.

Draco simply sat there when Neville walked into the room. I turned towards Neville and spoke up. "Do you want to go to tea with us Longbottom.?"

"Sure. Why not." The boy stated.

At that, Ron let out a deep sigh. "Fine... if Neville is willing to go with Malfoy then I'll go to."

It was at that point that Draco glanced up. "How come nobody has asked me what I want?"

"Why should they?" Ron snapped the words out in iirritation.

"Do you really think it is right to turn down an invitation?" I asked.

The next thing we knew, we were heading down the path and towards Hagrids hut. The weather outside was nice and nothing really strained our attention from the task at hand despite the fact there were other students about who could have easily asked up what we were doing. We got to the hut and I knocked on the door. Hagrid greeted us and we sat around the table in chairs too big for us.

The tea honestly wasn't that great and the snacks weren't edible. Neville kept tapping the food on the table,e, trying to get it to break. Draco politely sipped his tea while Ron made the strangest faces. Of course, we didn't talk about anything. Hagrid though finally broke the silence. "So how is the school year going for all of you."

"Horrible." Draco stated. He held up his arm.

"I get picked on." Neville piped up.

"You're the one who defended Malfoy of all people to a bunch of Slytherins!" Ron shook his had. "Really... can you be more dumb."

"For most of us classes are going fine." I spoke up. "Hermione is pretty smart so I won't be surprised if she is the top of our class."

"Why can't I be the top of our class?" Ron suddenly asked, a frown on his face.

Draco blinked a couple of times before speaking up. "How is anyone going to believe you are going to be the top of your class when Neville shows more sense then you do?"

The red head folded his arms. "Look, there is a reason I don't want to be friends with you. That was a rude thing to say which proves you are just like the rest of your family."

"Actually... you don't act very bright so he wasn't trying to insult you, simply telling you the truth." Hermione shook her head at the red head.

"I'm good at Wizarding chess aren't I?" Ron frowned, pouting at the fact everyone was ganging up on him.

"Then join the chess club." Draco piped up again. "Or use your intelligence for other things."

"Draco's right. While you might not beat out older students you might be able to beat out other kids in our year." I spoke up. "I don't know many kids who know how to play chess. It is complicated."

"You should play Potter's cousin." Draco commented.

"Are you nuts? Even Neville could beat him." Ron shook his head.

"Then let Neville beat him. He'll think he'll win." Draco stated. "But you beat him first because you're better, but do it after you make a standing in the club. Then Neville goes and beats him as an average player."

"I don't know if I could beat him."

"Believe me." I laughed. "You can beat him.


	33. Mystery Vault

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

I honestly found myself surprised that Ron suddenly became serious about joining the chess club simply because he wasn't serious about anything. However, the enthusiasm petered out by the next morning and he forgot completely that he was supposed to be joining the club. It all started with Draco asking him when he would join the club.

"When are you going to join the club?"

"What club?" Ron asked, blinking a couple of times.

"The chess club.." Harry spoke up.

"Oh yeah. I'm still thinking about it." Ron let out a deep sigh. "I hungry, so why don't we head to breakfast?"

"Is all you can think about food?" I spoke up, suddenly laughing. "Do you want to end up like Harry's cousin?"

This caused Ron to suddenly pale. "I don't like food that much."

We then went down stairs and Ron joining the chess club was lost in stuffing his mouth with found.. This stopped though when the pig let out a squeal when he was zapped by the spell that was controlling his eating habits.. Letting out a sigh, he said out loud that he had lost his appetite. It was then that the mail came for us.

The Weasly family owl landed on the table and got feathers in the food and I found myself unable to eat no thanks to that bird. Who would want to eat food then. That said other mail came through and I got a letter from my father and the paper came through.

"Read this!" Seamus called out suddenly.

**BREAK IN AT GRINGOTTS  
>Dark Mark Appeared<strong>

Today one of the volts at Gringotts was broken into. It is unknown whether who the person is but our inside source says that the dark mark was burned into the wall indicating one of Voldemort's former Death Eaters who wasn't arrested or someone who is trying to stir up trouble for the ministry. Could it be linked to the fact this is the first year for Harry Potter at Hogwarts. The ministry is rumored to have called out Mad Eye Moody, one of the major Aurors from the war.

"This is crazy." Hermione shook her head. "Everyone is supposed to be in jail... aren't they?"

"Dad says a certain someone's father lied about being a Death Eater." Ron stated looking at Draco with irritation.

Draco frowned, noticing that people were staring at him again. He wished he could suddenly go and hide. I opened my letter.

_Dear Adronia,_

_You are likely to hear about the break in at Gringotts as it is in the news. There is a theory that Harry is the target of whoever was wanting to break into that vault. We don't know what the contents of the vault was, but it also seems that those who do know the contents also know that it was a very important item. Actually, I know what it is but I can't tell you anything more then that. What I can tell you is Harry's life possibly in danger, so pass the word on to him in private that he and you need to be cautious. Thankfully you are both at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's care._

_Love dad_

I let out a deep sigh and knew I would have to talk to Harry right after breakfast.


	34. Draco's Dilima

_**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith**_

Draco found himself called up to Dumbledore's office, much to his dismay. His arm was still healing from his fall, but the person in charge of the infirmary told him that it would be healed up in a couple of days. He followed Professor McGonagall to the office and the found himself heading up the stairs. When he got up there, he found that his father was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk while his mother stood next to the man.

He let out a big gulp before stepping over. Lucius didn't speak to Draco, but turned to Dumbledore. "Since my son is here, I was going to continue with saying that there must have been some mistake with the sorting hat because my son wouldn't go against my wishes and be sorted into any house other then Slytherin."

"While the hat does take into consideration a person's wishes, it only takes into consideration the wishes of the student whose head it sits upon." Dumbledore stated.

"There still must be some mistake. My son wouldn't be sorted into any house but Slytherin. Obviously he must be transferred into the proper house."

"No."

"Then he is not my son." Draco found himself flinching and suddenly looking down at the ground. The man continued prattling on. "Why would my son want to be in Slytherin?"

"That is a good question. Perhaps Draco is not sure of the reason himself." The old man kept saying that and arguing against Lucius.

"I want nothing to do with him."

"Legally you can't abandon him."

Lucius blinked a couple of time. "Don't worry... I'll make sure his needs are paid for until he graduates. I am not that stupid. That though, is all I will be doing for this situation."

Narcissa gave Draco a sad look, before heading after her husband. "I'll try to sneak you some treats."

Draco though looked at Dumbledore, a frown plastered on his face. "I don't think I belong in Gryffindor sir."

"Nonsense. The hat put you there for a reason. Have you noticed anything?"

"You mean the fact the Weasly kid treats me like dirt no matter what I say?" The boy shook his head, wanting to leave an not have that conversation.

"Well, I'll have to talk to him about that. How about... other things."

"The people who treated me with the most kindness were a Mudblood, the American girl and an incompetent wizard." Draco blurted out.

"Now, now, you mustn't use such terminology Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore turned and looked at the wall.

"No... I guess not. This is the first time I've been treated like a person." Draco sighed.

"And maybe that is what you were looking for, or part of what you were looking for."


	35. Befriending Malfoy

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith****Chapter 34:**

_**Befriending Malfoy**_

After breakfast I pulled Harry aside, much to Ron's irritation. "There is something I need to talk to you about."

"What would that be?" Harry asked.

"My dad asked me to pass on the word that you're life is in danger. He says your safe while Dumbledore is around." I spoke up.

"Thanks for the warning."

It was then that Hermione came out of the room. "Draco just got called to Dumbledore's office."

"That's because he's being moved to Slytherin and good riddance."

"Do you want a fist in your mouth?" I spoke up, shaking my head at him. "We need to go and see how he is doing. I mean, he just got kicked out of the house by his father."

"How do we know this isn't some trick by his father to get close to Harry?" Ron grumbled.

"Why would anyone want to use a kid for stuff."

"Adults are adults."

It was then that Neville came running up. "But if Draco is in trouble... or his father is pulling him from school so he can kill him."

"Neville... it isn't that bad." Hermioe shook her head.

"Ron... be nice as Adronia says. Give Malfoy a chance." Harry sighed.

We all then headed over to the office and it was then that Draco stepped out. "What are all of you doing here? I am not exactly in the mood for talking to anyone."

"You aren't being sent home where your father is going to kill you are you?" Neville stated with a rather worried look on his face.

"No..."

"I told you guys they would be moving him into Slytherin."

"That would have solved my problems big time." Draco snapped. "Or not. Either I have my dad kicking me out of my home or I have that... that _pig_ beating me up. Perhaps getting beaten up would have been better as I would have had a home and at least _some_ friends that I already _know_ very well." Draco watched as Neville's face suddenly twisted up. "No offense to you Neville, you're a great person but I don't really know you well enough to call you my friend yet."

"I don't know any of them." Harry piped up. "I consider all of them my friends though."

Draco blinked a couple of times. "I guess then I can consider Neville my friend."

"And what about Hermione, Harry and Adronia," Ron let out a laugh.

"Draco hasn't interacted with Harry very much because you have a problem with him and Hermione and I are girls."

"What's up with that?" Ron stated.

"You do realize that girls and boys are different, right?" Neville muttered. "I mean, I consider Hermione and Adronia my friends, but it isn't the same as having guy friends."

"Well, I guess you and Harry will be Draco's only guy friends then."

"Then I won't be friends with you Ron, because that is just plain cruel."

"But..." Ron paused for a few minutes upon getting a glare from myself. "I guess I should be giving him a chance as he isn't his father.


	36. Flying Lessons

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith****Chapter 36:**

_**Flying Lessons**_

Upon the schedule appeared flying lessons for the first year. Draco was the first up and he found himself looking at the schedule before sitting down. Andrea came down stairs with Hermione and the bush haired girl spoke up. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"We have flying lessons today." Draco nodded his head as a small smile spread across his face. Ron suddenly came down into the room letting out a yawn. He was still dressed in his pajamas. The blond haired boy frowned before turning away.

"I thought we were going to try and be friends," the red head suddenly complained.

Hermione let out a deep sigh. "Just stop it already. You haven't been very nice to him."

Andronia frowned at the young man. "You need to get dressed."

Eventually they found themselves lining up next to a bunch of brooms. Dudley was busy talking to Crabbe and Goyal before he stuck his tongue out at Draco and Harry. He then let out a nasty fart which caused those around him except for Crabbe and Goyal to cover their mouths. The teacher then got started and they got to the part where they were supposed to lift themselves up onto the brooms.

The first thing that happened was the fact Dudley snapped his broom with his weight. Also, right after this Neville suddenly went up on his broom and the teacher ended up taking him to the nurse. There was some muttering among Dudley and his friends and suddenly Dudley was tossing Neville's rememberall up and down along with another item. He then handed them to Crabbe and Goyal.

Draco swallowed hard. "Knock it off you two. The teacher isn't going to be happy that your up on the brooms."

"We'll smash this from way up high." One of them chortled.

Harry suddenly got onto his broom. "I'll stop you from doing that."

Draco swallowed again and the broom raised up as he followed suit. The next thing they new both items were being thrown and they were diving after them. And of course, a teacher had to come and get them. Draco found himself holding his head low and wondering what his mother would think about him breaking the school rules and getting in trouble like he did. Harry didn't seem fazed by what had happened either.

However, they found her bringing them to another student and saying something about having found Seekers for the team, a regular and a substitute. Draco found himself suddenly hiding behind Prophesor McGonagall. They then headed to their next class which was shared with the Slytherins. Dudley ahd a sour look on his face. "You guy didn't get suspended?"

Draco simply slipped into potions class and looked down at the ground. Harry though shook his head. "_If _they were going to kick someone out of school it would have been your two goons, so if we got kicked out two more would have also been kicked out. Apparently the teacher wasn't mad at us at all.


	37. Dudley's Weight

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith  
><span>****Chapter 37:  
><strong>_**Dudley's Weight**_

I really dislike Dudley. I am starting to think I need to come up with a better nickname for him then the pig because that is insulting the pigs. I honestly felt that Dudley should have gotten in some sort of trouble for the mess he caused during our first flying lessons. I wanted to make sure that Dudley knew that to so I followed him after potions class.

"I'm so hungry," he wined.

"If I catch you pulling a stunt like that again I will make sure your skin is turned into a nice leather couch for your mother!" I watched as he suddenly turned towards me, his nose wrinkling up.

"You know, I could hex you for that comment."

"Do you know any hexes?" I watched as his cheeks suddenly flushed red and I knew he was pulling a bluff on me.

"He taught me." Dudley commented, though this made no sense at all. I saw a sudden glint in his eyes and I wondered why he had this look like he was possessed.

It was then that the teachers came and got Dudley and I was hoping he would be expelled. I was to find out later how wrong I was in that regaurd.

**M**

Dudley walked after the woman and found himself snorting like a pig. McGonagall let him into the room and the flying teacher gave him a rather livid look. "You've got to do something about his weight Dumbledore! I am confused as to how it is getting worse when we've been taking the precautions we have."

"That is a good question. Dudley, how do you feel about all of this?"

"I am evil. See me roar."

"That makes no sense at all." McGonagall shook her head. "And where is Professor Snape when you need him?"

"I'm here. And could we get that confounded student out of the room for a bit?" Snape glared at Dudley. "I wish to discuss some things while he isn't around of the utmost importance."

The flying teacher then took Dudley away and Dumbledore pushed his fingers together. "So professor Snape, what is it that we are dealing with?"

"I am not rightly sure, but I do know that Dudley Dursley disappeared from the school grounds by using one of the passages. He was detected using under aged magic, almost as if someone wanted us to know what they were doing. He's been picked up using the magic by the ministry of the magic at Gringok's bank."

"What... but... you mean the night that someone tried to steal that object but failed."

"I've had wards placed around the first year dorms that will prevent him from leaving the room, but the truth of the matter is something doesn't feel right. It's almost as if he has a heavy weight on his shoulders and as if something is stunting his mental growth. No student can be this stupid. Not when they're related to Lily Evans of all people. And the fact his wand is similar to hers says he's supposed to be confoundedly smart. Yet all we get is this stupidity from him on the level of Goyal and Crabbe who have had years of inbreeding."

"We'll have to look into this more."


	38. Youngest

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith  
><span>****Chapter 39:  
><strong>_**Youngest**_

There is one other person that I am not fond of and that is Ron Weasly. Draco and Harry hadn't told anyone that they had made the Quiditch team, but Ron ended up finding out from his twin brother's who happened to be on the Quiditch team. When he found out from the twins and began to yell at the other two.

"This is so not fair! How come the two of you get to be on the Quiditch team! You're only first years and you aren't allowed to have brooms!"

"If it is any consolation, I'm just a substitute." Draco stated.

"Consolation!" Ron turned towards Draco. "You wouldn't be the substitute if you had gone into Slytherin like you were supposed to and you would have likely have been the one causing the trouble!"

"Shut the hell up!" The young man suddenly stood up and got into Ron's face. "I'm tired of you comparing me to the rest of my family. Maybe I want a chance to prove myself, but I am not going to be able to do that with you breathing down my neck and demanding that I _be_ exactly like my father! Because you have some sort of preconceived notion and it will be impossible to prove myself!"

"Of course it is going to be impossible to prove yourself! You are a Malfoy after all and we all know how much of steadfast supporters your father is for Lord Voldemort! I wouldn't put it past him to have broken into said vault, or even had you do it!"

"For your information I've been at school this whole time you monolithic moron!" Draco felt his nostrils flare out. "You can stop treating people as if they are... if they are... judging people without actually getting to know them! Your as bad as Harry's cousin if not worse and you are nothing more then a bully!"

"Bully! You're the one who is a bully!"

"Yeah... name me one thing I've done wrong! I haven't bullied _anyone_ and it has been two whole months since school started and yet you can't get it through your thick skull that I am _not _the way you think I am. You have it just peachy with that loving family of yours and you get to live in a nice warm house with a family that actually cares about you."

"Care about me? My mom kept popping out male children _until_ she got her darling little girl and then every single one of them have already _done_ everything there is worth doing. No way I can do _everything_ that all of them have ended up doing. Your parents don't have any expectations of you."

"No expectations of me?" Draco suddenly was choking his words out. "You don't call expecting me to be in Slytherin and kicking me out an expectation? You're so busy worrying about expectations that aren't there rather then noticing how much your entire family cares about you! My father wants nothing to do with me and my mother is having to go behind his back to send me letters!"

"So?"

With that Draco stormed out of the room.


	39. Trolled

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith  
><span>****Chapter 39:  
><strong>_**Trolled**_

Draco stormed out of the common room and headed towards the nearest bathroom he could find. He headed into the toilet area and closed the door, locking it behind him. He curled up on the stool and found himself crying softly. After a bit of time there came a knock on the door. "Malfoy, are you in there?"

"No. Go away." The eleven year old spoke up.

"Malfoy..." There was a pause. "This is Percy Weasly. I'm sorry that Ron treated you the way he did. If you don't come out you're going to miss the Halloween feast."

"Don't care. I don't belong here." Draco stated. "I don't belong anywhere."

"I'll save you some treats from the table then and I'll come and check up on you later. As prefect I can't let you stay here all night." The voice was then gone.

Ron stuffed his mouth with food. His brother walked over to him, folding his arms across his chest. "You owe Draco Malfoy an apology."

"What for? He is a right git you know?"

"Last time I checked you were the one who is a right git. While Fred and George don't agree with me on things you'll find they agree with me on this one." Percy then continued. "He's locked himself up in the bathroom."

"He's a coward then."

"Ronald Weasly, expect a howler from mother if you aren't careful, because I _am_ going to be writing to her about this. I'm actually thinking of asking her if he can stay with us over the summer vacations."

"We've already got plenty of mouths to feed Percy!"

"You mean mom and dad have plenty of mouths to feed. The last time I checked you didn't have anything to do with feeding this family, so you might as well but out of the whole thing."

Hermione and I walked down to the bathroom and heard a sobbing sound. Hermione knocked on the door. "Hello, are you all right?"

The sound of someone startling. "What are you doing in the boy's bathroom Granger?"

"Malfoy, you're in the..."

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "We wanted to see how you were doing is all. We'll be leaving now."

We then headed to dinner, not knowing what had passed between Ron and his brother. I turned to Ron and glared at him. "You _do _realize that you upset Draco so much he didn't know he went into the girls bathroom by mistake?"

"That means Percy went into the girls bathroom."

"He's a prefect!" I snapped the words out. "There are times that he has to do thinks a male would rather not do. You... you are way to self-centered to even begin to understand that.

It was then that Dudley came in and I hadn't noticed that he happened to not be there, but perhaps not being able to eat the sweets made him not want to come. "Big ugly thing!"

Every one turned to stare at him and he frowned while a good portion of the school turned and laughed at him. "No! Big monster is lose. Don't know what it is called. It's got a big club like thing."

"A troll?" One of the students piped up and there was sudden screaming. We were then told to head back to the dorms. We on the other hand found ourselves heading back towards where Draco was.

Ron glared at us. "Why are we heading this way? The troll is this way."

"Draco doesn't know about the troll," Neville sighed.

"What are we supposed to do about an over grown troll?" Hermione shook her head.

Of course, when we got there and opened the door we found ourselves wishing we had some sort of mutant power, or something like that. The troll looked right at us and all of us were suddenly screaming. I'm not sure who got the club into the air, whether it was Ron or Neville because they said the spell at the same time, or a combination of the two of them, but somehow we managed to make it through.

Of course, the teachers were not happy with the fact we went chasing after the troll. Ron's treatment of Draco earlier came out and he was given detention that would be served at a later date. Draco found himself completely mortified that he had ended up in the girls bathroom. And of course, the entire school would know about it.

Of course, Fred and George turned it around once we got back to the dorms. "So, you were brave enough to go into the girls bathroom mate?"

"I didn't intend."

"Still... venturing into girls turf is a major big deal. Of course, you don't want to do it everyday or else it will become a fad and the girls will start to hate us."

Percy also had stuff left over for Draco like he said he would. Ron wasn't happy. "How come my family likes you better then they like me?"

"Because you're being an absolute git to someone who doesn't deserve it."

"Not to mention you get way to jealous of people easily."

"Fred and George are right you know." Hermione piped up.

So there was our exciting Halloween.


	40. Suspicious Suspiciouns

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith  
><span>****Chapter 49:****_Suspicious Suspiciouns_**

Day after day passed and I found myself worried about who might be after Harry. There was a long list of people who could possibly be the person who was after Harry. I found myself ticking them off, thinking about who it was that was likely to be the person praying on him.

There was my father and mother, but they were assigned to making sure nothing happened to Harry. Plus, we moved from America to here and there was no way that either one of my parents had been a Death Eater. Other people in the neighborhood included the old lady, Figg... who didn't know anything about the magical world. Or how about Mr. Vernon who hated him, but also had no magical ability or Harry's aunt. His cousin was honestly to stupid to do anything.

And then there was the faculty. Professor Dumbledore seemed smart enough to plan something evil, but he didn't seem the evil type. Snape was on my list to be suspicious of because he happened to be against Harry big time. McGonagal was to old of a lady to be an enemy as were all the other females. And then there was Hagrid who was a gentle giant and the janitor. The janitor was a major pain in the neck. And then there was Quirrell. No one is that nervous if they're supposed to be a teacher.

So, my list included Snape, Filtch and Quirrel and Quirrel was top of my list. There were strange things going on around school that I noticed and the news that something strange was going on. I sat in the library contemplating this, when I glanced up and saw Dudley glaring at a book with food in it. He was not liking his diet, but we needed him to lose weight or be a pain. Actually, he would be a pain no matter what happened as he was naturally a pain, but his farts would end up stopping.

I found myself having to leave as a smell of him farting suddenly greeted my nose. I hurried out of the room and towards the common room, glad that our common room wouldn't ever have him in there. Draco and Hermione were studying and I plopped the books we wanted down on the desk. I couldn't ask Hermione for help figuring out who was after Harry as the only person I had told was Harry.

Draco folded his arms across his chest. "My father is obligated to pay for schooling, but honestly... if he had his way he wouldn't pay for anything. I need a place to stay during the summer and staying with a girl is weird. I can't stay at Neville's because it was my aunt who... well, there is a reason I can't get anywhere near his family."

"You can't stay with Harry either. His cousin is nasty and I heard from Harry that he doesn't have much room." Hermione spoke up. "Right now we should worry about the homework that is due tomorrow. I can't believe Ron isn't doing homework. He wants to copy off mine."

"Ron needs to get a life," I said. I didn't notice that Fred and George were listening in on our conversation.


	41. Pocket Dragon

**Adronia Brown:  
>Magic Becomith<br>****Chapter 41:  
>Pocket Dragon<strong>

A few days later we found ourselves summoned to Hagrid's hut to see a surprise. There was an egg in the hearth and Ron suddenly acted like he was a know it all. "Is that what I think it is?"

Draco frowned as he looked at it. "It looks like a dragon egg."

"Of course it is!" Ron smiled.

Harry frowned. "Hagrid, where did you get this from?"

"I found it this morning. Honestly, I don't remember anything about what happened the night before."

"It is a Norwegian Ridgeback."

"No it isn't." Draco frowned.

"I think Draco is right." Hermione said. I found myself nodding her head.

"Fine, then what is it?"

However, we noticed that it was starting to hatch. Neville frowned at the situation. "Aren't we going to get in trouble for having a dragon? I mean, isn't Hagrid going to get in trouble."

"But it isn't a dragon. It is one of those pocket dragons." The man beemed.

"Those are expensive." Draco sighed.

"What... you thought of asking your dad for one."

"I hate dragons. He made me learn everything I can about dragons due to the fact my name is what it is. A pocket dragon is close enough to the real thing."

"Yeah... but..."

"They're also easier to get ahold of." I found myself shaking my head. "Though it is still a trouble to get if you don't have the money. It's one of those things where you have to black market things. It's not something you just give away either."

The egg suddenly cracked open and the dragon appeared. The first person that it saw was Draco and the small thing wobbled over to him. Hagrid frowned. "Ahh... I hope it would imprint on me."

"Wait... you mean to tell me that it imprinted on me? A freaking pocket dragon?"'

"I'll take it if you don't want it." Ron spoke up. "They're so..."

The dragon suddenly reached out and bit him. Neville shook his head, reaching a hand out carefully. "Even I know it isn't that simple. The dragon imprints on the first person it sees and will stick with that person. If they think that you're attacking their person, they become visious."

"Hey! I didn't attack him!"

"You tried taking him away." Neville sighed.

"And they don't really attack. They do become vicious though." Hermione shook her head.

"Who would want the for a pet. They must be crazy.." Ron grumbled.

"Well, it looks like Draco has a new pet." Hermione let out a laugh.

"A pet I didn't want. And I can't keep it in the dorms."

"I'll take care of him for you. WE can call it Norbort."

"Hell no." Draco shook his head.

"How about Periwinkle?" Nevile asked.

"Talk about lame!" Ron gave his own impute. "How about Fang?"

"My dog's name is fang." Hagrid sighed.

"Pig?" Harry asked, watching as the pocket dragon let out a spout of fire out of his mouth.

"Wrong end Harry." I said. "How about Scorchjaw."

"I'll go with that." Draco stated. "I think we had better head back to school. Seriously though... they only allow three kinds of pets there."

"I have a rat."

"Shut up Ron."


	42. Dudley's Dare

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith****Chapter 42:Dudley's Dare**

I was sitting at the table when Dudley suddenly approached us, his face twisting up. Draco glanced up, only to glance back down at his food. I couldn't exactly blame him for not wanting to deal with Dudley as you had to be able to hurt him in order to force him to leave you alone. He's just to stupid to take an honest hint and I found myself wishing that he hadn't gotten a letter.

Dudley was followed by those two goons who used to be Draco's friend and he spoke up. "I want to have a Wizard's duel with you Harry. I'll meet up with you tonight at midnight in Dumbledore's office."

Ron snorted through his nose. "Nice way to get caught?"

"Snape's?"

"Are you an idiot?

"How about the owlery?" I piped up. I was bored with his stupidity. "Wait... you don't know any dueling spells anymore then us. So, whose going to be your second?"

"I don't need a second."

"Well, I'll be Harry's to make sure this isn't just a chance for you to beat him up." I watched as the boy glared at me.

"You're a girl. I'm not afraid of you."

I blinked a couple of times. "Come on. You and I both know that I've beat you up plenty of times."

"No you haven't."

"Dumb ass." I glared at him. "I bet you won't even show up you're such a coward."

"I will." He then turned and watched away.

"He won't show up." Draco stated.

"So, Harry shouldn't?" Ron shook his head. "He needs to go as it is an honor issue. And anyways, he may show up. He's that dumb."

"That's not what I meant. Does he even know where the owlery is?"

I shook my head a Draco. "Well, we'll head there and hope that he doesn't get lost. Though if he gets lost I hope that he gets caught and in a lot of trouble."

"I don't think it is a good idea." Hermione shook her head.

"Because we might get caught?" Ron narrowed his eyes at her.

"Because he isn't worth the trouble. He'll likely forget that he even challenged you Harry."

"No. That's the one thing he's sure not to forget." Harry shook his head. "He thinks of things in terms of what is his territory."

Neville snorted through his nose. "Hogwarts isn't his territory. The older students are going to beat him up if he isn't careful. I've actually heard the older Slytherin's saying they'll do that if he keeps it up. Particularly since he is full of himself despite not being able to preform any sort of spell."

Draco let out a deep breath. "He's dumber then Goyal and Crabbe and believe me when I say that is saying something.

I got up to head out of the room. "Well, we should be heading back to class because if we show up at McGonagall's class late we'll have points docked from our house.


	43. Duel with Dudley

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith****Chapter 43:Duel With Dudley**

After dinner I headed up to my room to wait for lights out and for us being able to head to the owlery in order to have our duel with Dudley. My hopes was that this duel would actually work like a duel was supposed to. We had the upper hand as he hadn't picked a second and they had actually learned some spells compared to Dudley who was failing his classes. Of course, he might actually want a fist fight, which would mean I would be using my fists.

Harry and I headed up to he owlery, sneaking around corners to make sure a teacher didn't catch us. Ron insisted on tagging along, but Draco, Hermione and Neville stayed behind. Neville muttered something about getting points docked from our house, but it was brushed off. We then found ourselves heading towards the owls and Harry's owl hopped down to greet us. We waiting there and I glanced at the watch my mother had given me, letting out a deep sigh every so often.

Finally though it reached midnight and then one o'clock. "We had better head back, so we don't get into trouble.

Snape was patroling the halls and it was getting close to midnight. As he turned the corner, he saw a very fat child sitting in front of the great hall. He brought his lantern to shine on the young man. "What are you doing out this late Mr. Dursley?"

"I'm going to duel my cousin. I'm going to be king of Hogwarts."

"There is no king of Hogwarts." Snape sighed. "_I can't believe this child is related to Lily. Then again, this is the child of her sister who was horribly daft._" "I am going to have to dock points from the house cup?"

"The what?"

"The house cup. Your house is competing with everyone else in order to win the house cup."

"Do we get a treat if we win?"

"No..." The man frowned at the young man.

"Then I don't care."

"Do you want to get beat up?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Well, I'll be taking fifty points from Slytherin."

"All right."

"Now get to bed."

"Where?"

The man let out a deep sigh. "Fifty more points for not knowing where your house is.

I headed into the castle with the other three and we found ourselves meeting Professor Quirell. The man stuttered at us. "You... you do realize that you.. you aren't supposed to be out of class."

"My cousin challenged us to a duel." Harry stated, swallowing as he did so.

"He said if we didn't have it then he would do something to us during class. While I can hold my own with him, he tends to be a pain."

"He'll be lucky if he doesn't repeat a year."

"So.. are we going to lose points?" Ron had a rather worried look.

"No... no." Quirrell stammered. "Just head back to your... your dorm. I'm still... still... upset... with how Snape yelled at me due to... due to... a certain someone... from... from his group being out. You... know... know who it is. I have... have to go and... guide... him back as... Snape... has to... p... p... patrol."

We then headed back.


	44. Death of a Professor

_Author's note: Thank you jaqjaq for the review. It's been a long time since I got a review on this story. Anyways, it is the day before Christmas Eve, so Merry Christmas 2013 guys! :D_

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith  
><span>****Chapter 44:Death of a Professor**

I woke up early the next morning and found myself heading down the stairs. The stairs changed at an odd point and I suddenly saw a shadow above me. I found myself blinking a couple of times when I saw the sight of the professor hanging above me. It was the one that had warned us the night before. I had a feeling about him being the guilty party, but I now knew I was wrong. Quirell hung from the ceiling and there was no way a student could have put him up there.

Licking my lips, I headed to the closest professors office, which happened to be Severus Snape's. The man opened up the door and peered out of the room. "What is it?"

"I think Professor Quirell hung himself."

The man stormed out and hurried after me and we ended up under him. By this time other students were coming around and I could hear the man cursing under his breath about how this would get out. Ron was coming down the stairs with Harry, Neville and Draco and his eyes saw the man hanging there. "I bet Malfoy did it."

"Excuse me?" The blond haired boy turned to look at the boy in surprise. "Isn't it a suicide? I mean... he was always stammering and he was nervous."

"That's what you want us to think." Ron stated firmly.

I let out a deep sigh. "Yeah... and what would his motive be?"

"He's evil. That is motive enough."

"Ten points from Griffindor for your comment Weasly."

"Why?"

"Because it was inappropriate."

We found ourselves ushered down to the great hall and classes were canceled for the day. We learned later we would be having a rotation of professors for the rest of the year for class and no official professor named. Ron kept glaring and Draco and the blond haired boy glanced at the ground. I glanced around and found Dudley Dursley glaring at me, his face pig like.

The twins then destracted us. "Ron's got to be careful."

"Snape is known for taking points away even from his students."

"No way." Ron snorted from his nose.

"Rumor has it Harry's cousin got caught last night and managed to piss Snape off big time. Your comment normally would have been brushed off as he didn't like the man."

"Shut up."

"Then you shut up about Draco." Neville piped up.

"Excuse me?"

"You're calling him a killer, but we were all in the dorm together until we left. Seriously, he couldn't have done it."

"He could have sneaked off while we were asleep."

"Can it..." The eldest Weasly there glared at his brother. "If you don't stop, I will write to mom. Actually, I've been considering writing to her about Malfoy's situation."

"Why?"

"Because he is going to need a place to stay. I was thinking we could possibly help him out, seeing as there is very few other places for him to go."

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because! Because!" Ron snorted out of his nose, before getting up to leave the room.


	45. Golden Group

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith  
><span>****Chapter 45:  
><strong>**_~Golden Six~_**

Harry wasn't happy with the fact that one of the teachers had killed themselves and he found himself meeting with the Neville, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Adronia to discuss what was going on. "Why would he kill himself?"

"Because he happens to be nervous." Ron let out a deep sigh.

"But was he really that nervous to just go and kill himself?" Hermione asked while Adronia watched.

"Fine, Draco killed him."

"Would you stop that already Weasly. I didn't kill him. I was in the dorms all of last night. I have no reason to kill him."

Adronia spoke up, she let out a deep sigh. "Yeah... if someone killed them, then they have to have a motive to kill them."

"Maybe because Draco is trying to kill Harry because he is trying to get close to him. I mean, he is famous for the whole... thing."

"Yeah... I went so far to get sorted into a house I don't want to be in for seven years and getting kicked out of my father's house just so I can kill the famous Harry Potter. I would have also killed him by now. You are a major idiot."

"I think we should form a group in order to investigate the situation." Adronia spoke up. "I mean, this is strange, and all thing considered I don't like the fact that this occurred our first year. I mean, things aren't supposed to be that crazy. And anyways, we should have a group of us that sticks together."

"I want nothing to do with him." Ron stated.

"Well, if that is the case then he can be in the group and you can stay out." Hermione grumbled.

"Fine." The boy let out a deep sigh.

"So, we have a problem with the fact we don't know who killed the teacher. It is also likely going to be dangerous." Neville sated.

"So think of it as a group to make sure nothing happens to Harry Potter and we don't have to bother investigating what is going on. Particualrly if the theory that this person who killed the teacher is actually after him." Adronia spoke up.

"But who could possibly be the person trying to kill Harry?" Neville spoke up. "Could it be his cousin?"

"No way. I mean, come on. Harry's cousin is really stupid. Even I can see that." Ron let out a deep sigh.

"You just admitted to being stupid." Draco sighed.

"No I didn't." Ron shook his head. "You're stupid for thinking that I said I was stupid. I personally think it is Snape. I mean, that teacher is creepy and he was out and about patrolling that night, so..."

"There could be others who could have been out and about that night like us." Adronia let out a deep sigh. "You just keep proving how stupid you really are. I mean, there are the older students who also patrol the corridors at night. There are other options."


	46. Quiditch Match

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith  
><strong>**Chapter 46: ****_Quiditch Match_**

Excitement grew when it came to the upcoming Quiditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy found himself nervous despite the fact he was only a substitute and not actually playing. He kept thinking about the fact he should have been in Slytherin and not Griffindor. Harry was of course nervous because he would in fact be playing.

As they sat for breakfast, Neville suddenly came running up to them, a frown on his face. "Oliver Wood was knocked out in the bathroom."

The others stared at him in surprise while I found myself shaking my head. I turned my head to Draco. "This means that you are going to be playing today after all."

"That's..." Draco suddenly turned green in the face. "How come Oliver Wood was knocked out in the bathroom?"

Dudley came up and suddenly wrinkled his pug nose up. "You're going to lose! I heard that your team captain is out of the game!"

"Shut up Dudley." Harry narrowed his eyes at his cousin. Despite the fact Dudley had been on a diet, it seemed as if he was actually gaining weight rather then looking at it "Did you knock him out?"

"Huh?" Dudley blinked a couple of times before turning to leave.

Neville let out a deep sigh. "Rumor has it Prophesor Snape was near by."

"Snape?" All of us gave each other looks, knowing full well that we needed to worry about Snape more. We then found ourselves saying goodbye to Harry and Draco as they went to prepare for the Quiditch match. We found our way as a group up into the stands and we found ourselves wandering over to the Quiditch field and finding seats.

Cheers from the Slytherin team was great, likely due to the fact Oliver Wood had been knocked out. I couldn't really blame them and thus I hoped we could prove them wrong. Particularly with the fact we could see Dudley and his cohearts with pain on their face for the Slytherin yelled and screamed possibly the loudest.

Then the match began. It went off without a hitch and we ended up winning. We then headed back to the dorm rooms and we found ourselves celebrating the win. As we left, I could see Dudley puffing his cheeks out. He marched up and stuck his face into Harry's. "How could you win?"

"I just did." Harry blinked a couple of times. The boy found himself backing away from the garlic smell, almost like rotting death.

"Stuff it." Dudley stated. "Oh wait, you did. You stufffed the golden thingy into your mouth."

"It's called a Snitch." I rolled my eyes. "God, you're dumb."

Dudley then tried getting into my face, only to find himself with a bloody nose. McGonagall came up to see what happened. "Why?"

"He was getting into my personal space and he refused to back down. So, I did what I had to do to make him back up."

"Well, head to the celebration in the dorm room." McGonagall spoke up.


	47. Merry Christmas

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith  
><span>****Chapter 47:  
><strong>**_~Merry Christmas~_**

Time passed at the school and I found myself heading into the Christmas season. We honestly knew that someone was after Harry because of who he was, but there was something else they wanted. There was likely something hidden at the school that related to the news we got about the break in at Gringotts.

I was hoping to go home for Christmas, but Harry's cousin told his mother that he wanted to stay over Christmas because it was a new thing to do and she instest that Harry in fact stay with his cousin and I was to remain there to keep an eye on what was going on. Hermione and Nevillle went home and Draco remained for the obvious reason that he couldn't go home, while Ron stayed because of some family issue that he griped about. I almost felt like kicking him in the teeth as he made it seem as if he was in a worse issue the Draco Malfoy.

Christmas presents came and I was the first up and in the dorm room. I waited until the guys were up before Ron began to dig through his presents, only to have a disappointed look on his face when he got a book from Hermione and a sweater from his parents. He turned to glare at the other three of us and noted that we had more presents. Draco received from his mother a box of candies that he was more then willing to share, the Hobbit from Hermione Granger and a turquoise colored sweater from Ms. Weasly. I got a book about faeries from Hermione, a violet colored sweater from Ms. Weasly and a necklace. I wish people would realize that despite the fact I am a girl, I am not a girly girl. Harry got a sweater as well, two actually as his aunt sent him one, a box of sweets from her and another package.

"I am surprised that my aunt is even sending me things." Harry then read a note. "No... she's actually saying she is sorry about the way I've been treated."

"That is better then my note. My mother is having to apologize for my father's behavior and it is tear stained as she wants me to come home for Christmas. This is hard on her."

"Yeah... well, its better then my letter where my mother is basically wanting another kid."

"What is that supposed to mean," I asked.

"She wants..." Ron paused, suddenly glaring at Draco Malfoy.

Harry took a deep breath and unwrapped his last package, blinking a couple of times before twisting something that was nothing about. "What is it?"

"Dude! That is an invisability cloak." Ron stated. "Can I try?"

"Who sent it?" Draco asked, suddenly frowning. "I mean, that's a rather nice gift."

"It doesn't say. It says that it is from my father and was left in the care of a trusted friend."

"Should you trust it?" Ron sputtered as he ate some of the sweets that had been sent.

I frowned. "I am not sure. Perhaps I should have my father look into it before we decide whether to actually use it?"

Harry paused, frowning as he did so. "Please do it as soon as possible. I mean, if it is something from my father that would be great."


	48. Mirror

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith****Chapter 48: ****_~Mirror~_**

I found myself waking up that night and heading down stairs. I saw that Draco was up and in the common room, but then he slipped through the door. I was about to brush it off when Ron grumbled beside me. "I bet he's trying to kill someone else or receiving something to kill Harry with."

"Ron, just stop it." Harry let out a deep sigh.

"Still... we should follow him and figure out what he's doing." I frowned. We then followed him and found ourselves heading out to the owlery. We thought that Draco hadn't heard us, but he suddenly turned and saw us standing there. He took a deep breath before shaking his head and leaving to head back.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I need to send letters to my mother to let her know how I am doing and I can't use the family owl anymore." Draco continued to walk along. We headed back to the common room, only to find ourselves freezing as we heard a teacher approaching. We hurried into an empty classroom and I listened at the door.

I heard Snape's voice on the other side and then found myself letting out a deep breath. "He's gone."

"Yeah... hey, what's this?" Harry walked over and pulled a cover off this huge mirror.

"Great... some girl's been using this as her fashion expo," I shook my head.

"What does that mean?" Ron's face twisted up in confusion.

Draco shook his head. "Even I understood that one."

Harry said," Hey, I see my parents in this."

Ron hurried over and pushed him aside. "I am head boy and the captain of the Quiditch team, and..."

"Someone with a big ego." I walked over and looked into the mirror. I saw myself with a couple of my friends from America. Letting out a deep sigh I shook my head. "I see two of my friends I left in America."

"So... it varies from person to person?" Harry looked back at Draco. "What about you?"

Draco let out a deep sigh and stepped over to the mirror. I could see him swallow before shaking his head. "I see myself as a Slytherin and my mother and father around me, but its fading now and being replaced wit me being alone. I can't see the room or the ground around me though."

"That's just creepy."

"That's because he's evil. He always wanted to be a Slytherin and is only here because his father set him up for trying to kill Harry. So tell the truth."

I found myself smacking Ron on the back of the head. "You are such an idiot! How many times do I have to tell you that Draco isn't a bad person! He's not even a person you have to worry about as he is rather nice. I mean, he treats Neville better then you do. You seem to think judging a person by their family members is ok, when it is not. Come on... lets just go to bed."


	49. The Book

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith ****Chapter 49: ****_The Book_**

Do you know how you sometimes get this feeling that something isn't going to go right, but there is ultimately something that you need to do? Our minds focused in around Snape and finally Hermione and I discussed what we needed to do via letter. We needed to get into the Secret Section and find a book on Nickolas Flamel. This though meant being secretive, and what better way then the cloak that Harry obtained over Christmas. Of course, we found ourselves wondering why things were as bad as they were. Sneaking in and out was pretty easy for Harry, but the fact there was no book there about Nickolas Flamel.

I found myself devastated as I had been tasked with the job of making it so that Harry can survive this year. I mean, it is bad enough he got attacked. As I look up at the ceiling I start to think about how he's a nice guy, fun to hang out with and a lot more pleasant to be around then Ron Weasly. Surprisingly enough, Ron's been acting weird too, making me wonder if I need to suspect that he is the guilty party, particularly with the amont of times he keeps pushing the blame onto Harry. Frustration over comes me and I roll off the bed.

And that's when I see it. A book under Hermione's bed. I reach out and grab it, curious to know what she had been reading. And there and behold I open up the page and it is right there in front of us. I'll have to lecture her about leaving stuff like that and I owl her. We discuss it and she'll reveal the information at a later date and I won't blab about her clumsy habit of leaving things places. Like her socks under my bed. Best not to ask, other then our beds are right next to each other.

Anyways, she gets back and we all sit down. Draco ended up being in the infirmary most of the Christmas Break, not happy about the fact he couldn't spend it with his mother. I doubt that he cares about his father, though it is honestly eating away at him. Hermione tells us and I'm honestly not sure what it has to do with anything, other then the fact Voldemort is trying to seek the ability to reincarnate so he can cause evil again.

We can't let that happen.

Ever.

But what kind of plan do we have to take care of it. We decide that it is best to follow Snape and take turns doing it, but also be on the look out for other strange occurrences around the castle. Like Peeves tossing bananas at Dudley. All right, so I just thought that was funny and I doubt it has any importance to the case at hand. Yup. But it was fun watching him fall on his but before running out of the place like a pig squealing like it's been stuck by a hot poker.


	50. D&D&D

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith ****Chapter 50 ****_D&D&D_**

Time had to pass though before we could really do anything about the problem. It wasn't until towards finals that we found out that Hagrid had been the one to place a certain dog somewhere. We found ourselves following Snape and we found ourselves thinking that Snape was the culprit. Of course, how could we have known differently.

I found myself traveling down the stairs and going with Harry until the very end, when we saw exactly who the villian was. I found my eyes widening. The person in question who had been helping Voldemort screamed at the top of his lungs. "Why? Why can't you trust me to be able to do anything on my own?"

"Um... Dudley... are you talking to us?" Harry's face twisted up in confusion.

"I'm talking to everyone. This guy showed my passages out and helped me apparate or something like that to this weird vault and do everything, but me head hurts when ever he does stuff."

"Shut up." Came the second voice from Dudley. "I purposefully took over your body as a child as it was the only way to get around the ward that protects Harry from the outside world. I want and will have my revenge without this stupid imbacile of a child trying to take control. I've fought long and hard for control and if his mind would just die I could take over this body completely and not have to worry about the side effects of possessing him since he was a small child."

"I'm not stupid." Dudley switched back and began to cry. "Please! Just leave me be! I didn't want anything to do with you and I'm tired of you yelling at me and telling me the wrong thing on purpose! You're just a big old mean bully."

"I could kick you in the butt and he would feel it too." I couldn't help but say it, causing Harry to glare at me.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No you moron!"

"I was just joking!"

"No!" Dudley began to cry.

"Stop crying you idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Fine. I'll do it." All of us... if that is even possible... turned to look at Harry. The next thing we knew he was kicking his cousin in the butt. This caused a chain reaction of sorts. This thing that was in Dudley... I'm not even sure what it is came out. Dudley began to vomit all over the place and the thing began to shout about how gross and incompetent Dudley was. And then came the smell that knocked us out cold. I guess Dudley wasn't the one who was making that nasty smell after all.

When we woke up we found ourselves speaking with Dumbledore. He narrowed his eyes at them and found himself looking at all of us very seriously. "Voldemort possessed your cousin."

"All right. I thought he was dead."

"Who was dead." Yup. Dudley is an idiot, but his personality seemed to change for the better as we would later find out to be true.

"Voldemort."

"Voldewart?" We couldn't help laughing. "It's not funny!"

"But its a good name for that thing." I stated.

Harry laughed. "You did something right for a change Dudley."

Hermione, Draco and Ron came in then and we all ate those flavored beans. Only Dumbledore got a bugger flavored one and poor Dudley got a fart flavored one. At least he claimed it was fart flavored.


End file.
